Kyoto here i come!
by xxpatixx
Summary: Akito finds out that Yuuki is now taking care of Kisa and goes to confronther. What will he do when he finds out that Yuuki and Kyo are “going out”and what is he going to do to Yuuki? VKxFB. Chapters 17 updated.
1. call

**_here is chapter 1 again and i want to thank Rowensweet14 for beeing my new bater for this stroy!!_**

**_i do now Vampire knight or frutes basket_**

**_Chapter 1_**

It has been 2 days since Yuki, Zero and the Headmaster went to check the records in the Hunter's Association Headquarters to find out whom Yuki really was. Since the book burned right in front of  
Yuki, and since she said good-bye to Kaname for the winter break. All of this made Yuki a little worried. She doesn't know what to think now **(By the way all of this happened in chapter 27).  
**  
"Yuki phone for you," The Headmaster yelled as Yuki came downstairs. He handed Yuki and phone and left the room.

"Thank you headmaster!" Yuki called after him "Hello this is Yuki."

"Yuki! It´s been a long time since the last time I talked to!" replied the girl on the phone,

"OH MY GOD Uo-chan is that you?" Yuki asked

"Yep! This is me! I am calling you to tell you that the Sohma's, Hana, and I are going to visit Kyoto for winter break and we are going to go to one of the Sohma´s hot springs We are going to be arriving to arrive in your town tomorrow, and we thought that you might want to come with us. So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to go, but I have to ask my dad first. Could you please call back in five minutes?" Yuki asked.  
"Sure, Yuki. I'll call you back in a little while" she replied.

"Yuki!" called the Headmaster, "If you're done talking on the phone, please come here, dinner is ready."

"Coming!" Yuki entered the kitchen and saw Zero and the Headmaster at the table.

She sat next to Zero who, as always, was in a very bad mood. "Um, Headmaster?" Yuki began nervously.  
"Yes, my daughter who I would love no matter what she did." replied the Headmaster. Yuki blinked, when had she done something wrong?

"Well," she continued, "The person who called was Uo-chan. She was one  
of my classmates in middle school you know the one in Tokyo I went to."

"Yes, I remember, that you were living with the Sohma family then." He replied not knowing where this was going.

"Well about that Uo-chan called and she told me that she was planning to go to a hot spring with the Sohma's. She was wondering if I could go too. It'll be a great get-together for all of us. So can I go?"

"Oh, Of course you can go! I do remember meeting the Sohma's, they're really nice So when are they going to come to pick you?"  
"I don't know, Uo-chan is going to calling back soon so then I could…" but she was interrupted when the phone rang again. Yuki ran to get it.

"Hello? Uo-chan?"

"No, I am very sorry to disappoint you Yuki,"  
"Oh! Kaname–sempa I'm so sorry. I mixed you up with my friend Uo-chan; she was going to call me back." Yuki explained.

"Uo-chan?" Kaname asked confused.

"Oh, a friend from middle school. So, would you like to talk to the Headmaster? "

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. So, why were waiting for your friends to call back?"

"Well, Uo-Chan invited me to go to a hot spring with her and some friends, But I had to ask the Headmaster if I could go and Uo-chan was going to call back when I had an answer." Yuki replied she felt happy about telling her plans to Kaname; it helped to pass the time.

"I'm happy for you; I hope that you have a great time. I guess that your friend will call back soon so I will try to call back another time. Take care of yourself my Yuki," he said.

"Bye Kaname." Yuki smiled she was so happy that she got to talk to Kaname. 'Kaname is so kind, and…' but her train of thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She picked it up. This time, however, it was Uo-chan.

"Hey there girl what did the old man say?"

"Yes! I can go!" Yuki said happily, "So when are you going to come get me?"

"We'll be there sometime before tomorrow afternoon. We're going to reach Kyoto by tomorrow night"

"Okay then. I should pack. How long are we going to be there?"

"As long as we want. Oh by the way Shigure said that if your father and "what his name" can come over for Christmas and New Years they can. just ask them if they want to come and give me their answers tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll se you tomorrow."

"Later!"

"Bye!" Yuki hanged up and went back the kitchen and sat down

"So? When are they going to pick you up?" the headmaster asked

"Tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and Shigure–san, said that Zero and you can come too, that way we can spend Christmas and New Year together"

The headmaster thought about it for a few seconds "Okay we´ll go too, but we will join you the last 2 weeks of break I still need to finsh up some things here and zero will hepl me and then we will go with you. You should pack after your done eating "

"but I don't fell like it there will be people I don't know why would I want to go?" zero asked

"Zero your love the Sohmas' they are so awesome. Please come I want you to meet them all" Yuki gave zero her puppy dog sad look and turn from

"find! Just don't give me that look" Zero snapped at her and she smiled

"You should go pack yuki," the headmaster said as she finished her food.

"Thank you so much Headmas-" she paused, "I mean father." She walked over to Zero and took his hand making him stand up.

"Come on, Zero. You're helping me pack," she sadi as she took him to her room once there zero stared to act like a little boy when his mother was going to leave.

"Are you crazy Yuki? Why do we need to go somewhere with people we don´t even know" Zero asked as Yuki took out a backpack

"Zero, I know them we went to the same middle school and we lived together." Yuki said as she got her backpack "It's been so long since I last saw them. I really miss them, and I also  
know them pretty well."

Suddenly Zero's had reached up and covered his tattoo.

"You're hungry," Yuki said, it wasn't a question, "Come here,"  
she led Zero into the bathroom and locked the door. "I will be gone for about a month and I don't want you to suffer while I'm gone" she started carefully, "So just drink as much as you want."

"No, Yuki. You're my friend; I don't want to put you through this." Yuki smiled.

"Well, as your friend I am telling you to drink my blood so that you won't have to suffer. I forgive you if you hurt me"

Zero finally gave in he couldn't deny anything to Yuki. he grabbed Yuki's neck gently as she looked behind him she could hear her blood being sucked right out of her but she did not care she wanted to help her childhood friend, the pain did not bother her like the first time, Zero continued to drink her blood until she fainted. He gently cleaned all to blood off her and carried her to her bed. "Goodnight, Yuki" he whispered as he shut the door.

"Zero, I need to talk to you" said the Headmaster as Zero entered the living room.

"What is it?" Zero snapped he was angry with himself for taking so much of Yuki's blood that she fainted but he was more ashamed of himself he did something so unforgivable to the one person he cared more about.

"I know that you are drinking Yuki's blood. I know that Yuki is making you do it, but you still have to be punished. You will be Cleaning the Moon Dorm and day dorms and here are some new blood tablets. Hopefully they won't make you sick. But if they do, please tell me at once." Zero


	2. miss you!

**ok i get this chapter update **

**i do not own vampire knights, now i most go cry:(**

**enjoy**

The next day, Yuki woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and finished packing.

When she finished she headed down to the kitchen and sat down between the Headmaster and Zero.

"So your friends are going to pick you up sometime this afternoon?" the  
Headmaster asked. "Yep!" Yuki replied happily.

"Okay then I'll give you this before I forget," the Headmaster handed Yuki a credit card.

"What's this for, Headmaster?" Yuki asked as she took it.

"It to get whatever you want, but make sure that you get yourself some new clothes," replied the Headmaster.

"Oh thank you so much father you are the best! So, are you and Zero going to come over to the hot spirings for Christmas and New Years?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but only for Christmas we and when I say 'we' I mean zero and me have to get everything really for when class stared up again. You can stay with your friends all winter brack if you want." replied the Headmaster, "now all I need to do is ask Shigure were the hot spines are and when he want us to get there." Yuki nod happily as she zero and the headmaster finished eating.

After she finished breakfast, Yuki got her backpack and went back downstairs to watch a movie with Zero and the Headmaster. At about 12:30 there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" called Yuki she opened the door and see Uo and Hana. She was so happy to see them again, "I've missed you so much! Please, come in for a while." She led them to the Headmaster Shigure right behind them,

"You know my father and Zero," she said gesturing to them.

"Hello!" said Shigure enthusiastically as he picked of Yuki's backpack,  
"Thank you very much for letting Yuki come stay with us for a little while." He said to the headmaster. "Oh good Yuki, you didn't pack to much. Ayame wants to give you some new clothes that he just made for you." Yuki nodded to Shigure

"Good bye dad" Yuki said hugging the Headmaster.

"See you later, Zero." Yuki said hugging Zero before whispering, "Take care of yourself."

"Will you two be joining us for New Years?" Hana asked in her dark, creepy voice.

"Yes, we will, just, umm tell me the hot spring where you will be and we will see you on New Years." the Headmaster said a little creeped out by Hana.

"We'd better get going of we want to get there tonight" Uo said as  
Shigure gave the Headmaster the address where they would be.

"Bye-bye Yuki. I am going to miss my wonderful daughter so much! Remember to call and, oh! Do you have your cell phone?" said the Headmaster as Uo and Hana gave Yuki looks that clearly said ,'Wow, he has issues' Yuki nodded, "Yes, I do. I will try to call every day. Later Headmas-Dad."

__

**Meanwhile, with kaname and the others…**

"So, what's are we going to do over Winter Break?" Ruka asked  
everybody in the living room of Aido house. It had only been a few days since winter break started but everybody was already bored.

"Why don't we go to a hot spring/inn thingy. There is one run by some family called the Sohmas." Takuma suggested as he sat down in a lazy chair.

"I've heard that the Sohmas are very rich and that half of the family are pure-blood vampires and that they get into so many fights with each other." said Senri, "The 'inside' of the family are witched and the 'outside' are vampires. Well, they can't stand each other. Until, about 10 years ago when one of each side got married in secret and had a child. The head of the family was happy for them because they found 'true love' together. Shortly before he died he decided that their child would become the next head  
of the Sohma family when it turn 18. in hope that the 'inside' and 'outside' would stop fighting each other. But the head-of-the-family's son, I think that his name is Akito, he don't want anyone to take his place in the family so when the child was about four or five, he took the kid away from its mother and erased its memory. He left the child alone in the middle of the winter. Now nobody knows if the child is even still alive"

"And how do you know that?" Rima asked

"Me uncle is friends with one of the Sohmas and he told him."

"Whatever! I vote that we go. What do you think, Kaname-sama?" she asked turning to Kaname.

"I think that it's a great idea." he mumbled not really listening. His  
mind was on Yuki. His precious Yuki, he wondered where she was and if she was having fun. Oh, how he wished that he were there with her!

"OKAY, EVERYBODY! LETS GET PACKING, WE'RE GOING TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" yelled a happy Aido.

As everybody left to pack he stayed back with Kaname and Takuma.

"Hey Kaname. Why don't you bring Yuki with us? It would be much more fun if she was here too." he suggested.

"Because I want her to be able to relax over winter break, something that she can't do while I'm around." Kaname said simply, "And I called her  
last night and she said that she was going to a hot spring with some of her friends from middle school," he added.

"Oh, well. Let's go pack. I think that we can stay there for the rest of winter break, it would be much more fun!" Aido dashed off to his room to pack.

About two o'clock that day everybody was getting out of the limos and entering the hot spring. When they got there they saw everybody running around as if they were in a trying to make everything right for somebody. A girl about twelve or thirteen stopped running around and asked, "Welcome. How may I help you?"

Kaname smiled at her, "We would like some rooms. We plan to stay about a month"

"Okay, so are you all vampires?" asked the girl.

"Yea" said Aido a little surprised, "How did you know?"

"I'm Kisa Sohma. I guess that you could say am one of the owners. Please follow me, I can show you where you will be staying." she said as she guided, "But, first please sign in this book so the maids can keep track of who is here."

"Why is everybody in such a rush?" Ruka asked Kisa after everybody signed and Kisa had walked them to their side of the inn.

"so will my Onee-chan is coming will she not really my sister but she could be. We all love her very much and she is coming for the winter break we haven't seen her in a few years and we all happy that she able to come! Will excuse me I have to go and help . I still have a lot to do. But, please, make yourselves at home. If you need anything just ask." She turned to leave but Kaname stopped her.

"You didn't answer Aido's question yet. How did you know that we are all vampires? Are you one? Or are you a witch?"

"I'm a witch and all of us here are either a witch or whizzed." With that she ran out to help the rest of the Sohmas get ready to Yuki to arrive.

__

**With yuki and her friends**

It had nearly been three hours since she left home, and was looking forward to seeing her extended family again.

Yuki had changed out of her old clothes and was now wearing a light green camouflage mini skirt, and a dark spaghetti-strap tank top

"Hey, Yuki!" Uo called, "Why do you keep pining yourself up?" she asked as they sat at a table eating chips. (it's a bus like in the Anima)"oh that I just don't want anyone in school to know that am not flat. You see when am at home with my father and zero think am this type of little girl; Who is just there who is still more of a child with a silly little crush on a boy. The type of girl that would never brake the rules. To them that all that i am But when am with you guys i can relay get loose and do what i wouldn't do when with them." Yuki said (you see what she mean later on) "ya i guess that makes secant so you looking flat when you at home symbolize you still being little and when you with us and you put though stupid bandage of f is like you being yourself." Yuki nod and the rest of the way was quit Yuki sleep all the way there.


	3. what are you doing here

**_i do not own vampire knights or fruits basket_**

**_at 11:00pm hot springs_**

"I can't wait to see Tohru again! It's been so long. Do you know when she will arrive?" Kagura was sitting in the kitchen with the other members of the Sohma family.

"They should be here in a few minutes, don't worry so much, Kagura!" said Hatori as he drank his tea, "where are Yuki(boy) and Kyo?" he add looking around

"They're in the Dojo part of the inn" Hiro mumbled rolling his eyes, as he want back to his book.

"Honestly! They haven't seen Yuuki-chan in ages and they aren't here!" Rin said

"Excuse, us but I hope that you don't mind us joining you," Everybody turned around to see Kaname , Takuma, and Aido standing in the doorway.

"We don't mind, come and sit down" Kisa assured them, "How do you like the Inn so far?"

"We like it," Ichijo said, "It's really nice, but we don't expect this place to be so huge!" as he and the other sat down

"Hey Kisa would you like some candy?" asked Aido as he hand her some

"Such thank you." Kisa said as she took some candy.

"So, you're friend is still not here?" Kaname asked he had no clue why but he had a feeing that he know the girl that was coming.

"No, but she should be here soon!" Momiji said happily bouncing up and down in his seat, "Would you like anything to drink?" he add

"Water, please," Kaname said. As Ichijo and Aido asked for the same thing,

"Oh, by the way, I'm Momiji, that person over there with long black hair is Rin, Ritsu is right next to her he's wearing a kimono and yea, he is a guy but his not gay, Hiro the one with the book but he's grumpy (as usual) at the moment, Hatsuharu the one with white hair, but black roots, Hatori the person drinking tea, Ayame the person to the right of Hatori, and Kagura who is on the far right." he paused, "Kyo and Yuki(Sohma) aren't here at the moment,"  
All three of the vampires were all a bit shaken at hearing the name Yuki.  
"Um, is Yuki a girl, or a guy?" Aido asked.

"Yuki's a boy, even though it's hard to believe that when you look at him." said Ayame, "And one day he will end up (I hope) as beautiful and awesome as his older brother, yours truly! " As Momiji passed out cups of water as Yuki barged in,

"Don't listen to him! Nothing good will happen if you do!" Yuki almost yelled as he barged in. Everybody stared at him, and Yuki blushed, "Sorry," he muttered as he sat  
down next to Hiro. "so who are you 3?" he asked when he saw kaname and the others

"I'm Kaname Kuran, a pure blood vampire, and this is Takuma Ichijo, and Hanabusa Adio. "

"It's a Pleased to meet you." Aido said bowing slightly.

"Would you like to meet Onee-chan?" Kisa asked,

"Yes, if it is not any trouble." Kaname had no clue why but he had a feeing that he know the girl that was coming.

"No not at all am such she would love to meet you" Kagura said

Kisa watch as the vampire took out their blood tables and she just had to asked "un excuse me but are thought what you call blood tables?" Kisa asked

"Yes that right Kisa-San here you want to see them?" he had no clue why but Kisa reminded him of a little yuki when she first saw blood table he couldn't help but hand her his blood tablet but first he took two out and put it in the water and handed the others to Kisa to see. He watch her as she looked at them. She looked at them at all sides and then She hand the blood tablets back to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. he noshes that it was more of a sad smile then a happy one. They all then hear a door fount out side open

"OK EVERYBODY!" Shigure yelled, " MOMMY AND DADDY ARE IS HOME!"

"YUUKI!" Everybody shouted at once. As they stood up and want over to the door.  
"Hi everybody. I've missed you all so much too," Yuuki said walking out from behind Shigure and was hugged immediately by Kisa who had started crying.

"Are you Kay, Kisa?" Yuuki asked, "What's wrong? Did you miss me that much?" she asked as she picked Kisa up. Everyone was around them giving them warm smiles. Yuuki Tried to calm her down "There there everything is ok am here now." they all watch her she was like a mother who was calming her child. That was what Yuuki was to them like a mother and a friend in one. Kaname know Yuuki voice from anywhere and walk over.

"Yuuki! What are you doing here?" Kaname asked as the sohmas moved aside so he could see Yuuki.  
"Kaname?" Yuuki asked looking at him


	4. gurdean

_**i do not own vampiter knight or fruts basket**_

Before Yuuki could say anything Aido and Takuma ran up to her and hugged her, "Yuuki!" they yelled gleefully. They were hugging on either side of her and Kisa was still clinging to her front.

"umm Yuki since when do you have boobs?" Aido asked playfully "you were flat won't you?" he add as Uo and Hana took them off her and dragged them to their sites.

"No Aido I was never flat I just always pin myself up everyday." she said as she smiled down at Kisa and picking her up, "Wow Kisa!" she's laughed, "You've really grown since I last seen you. Is something wrong?" She asked as she felt Kisa's grip tighten on her.

"No Onee-chan I'm just happy that you're here"

"It's getting late. You know, Kisa, and you should be sleeping its bad to get little sleep is bad for you, I think that you should go to bed."

"But I want to stay with you Onee-chan!"

"Okay, you can sleep on my lap."

"Yuuki!" Kaname interrupted, not enjoying being ignored, "I hate to interrupt this warm sisterly moment, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Sorry. My friend, Uo-chan, called me yesterday and invited me here with our friends. I think that I told you yesterday when you called. But, anyway, I never thought that I would be seeing you here! What are you doing here"

"We, meaning the Night Class, decided to come here for Winter br-"

"I'm so glad that we decided to!" Aido chimed in, "Kaname has been so depressed without you, and it's really creepy seeing him moping around like that"

"Why don't you take Kisa to her room, Tohru ?" Yuki asked, "Oh," he added seeing Kaname Aido and Takuma's surprised faces, "When we went to middle school together we were in the same class it was easier to call Yuuki 'Tohru', that way it wasn't so confusing!"  
"Sure, I'll take Kisa!" Yuuki(girl) said as she stood up "it the same one as last time right?" she asked

"yes that right and kyo is in his room If you want to see him." Yuuki nodded and walked off to kisa's room and put her in her bed. she smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
On the way back from Kisa's room she looked in Kyo's room, "Hey there!" she called, "Miss me?"

"Yuki! When did you get here?" kyo asked going over to her and hugging her.

"A few minutes ago, come on! There are a few people who I want you to meet" she said pulling Kyo towards the kitchen

"Kyo, do you know what is wrong with Kisa? Why is she so sad?" yuki asked

"I'm sure that Hatori will tell you soon," Kyo responded vaguely.

"Hi!" she called entering the kitchen, "I want you to all meet Kyo! Kyo, this is Kaname, Aido, and Takuma." she said as she sat down next's to Rin and kyo by her side.

"I really need to talk with just the Sohmas and Yuuki Cross" Hatori said as he looked at the 3 vampires.

"I'm not leaving without knowing what you want to talk to Yuki about," Kaname said coldly.

"I'm sorry but this is family business" Hatori replied Kaname glared at Hatori making him nervous he sighed, "Fine you can stay  
but the other two have to leave."

"Aido, Takuma, please leave" they nodded and left saying their good byes to everyone.

"Yuki," Hatori started, "This is really important, it's about Kisa's parents died a few months ago in a car crash and we were wondering if you could be her guardian,"


	5. yes

**i do not own vampire knight or fruits basket**

"I know that this has comes as a big shock to you, Yuuki. But Kisa's parents don't want her to be hurt by Akito. I don't know what he'll do if you don't become Kisa's guardian but I think he will take her far form all of us and hurt us please you're her only hope."

"Wait a minute!" Kaname snapped, "Yuuki is too young to take care of that girl! She's only fifteen!" he don't like the idea of Yuki taking care of a little kid who was not even hers….

"I'll be sixteen in two weeks Kaname" Yuuki muttered, "I'll be able to take care of Kisa, I just can't leave her in the care of Akito. No I cant I know him he would do something afore to her and then what will I do if something happens to my little sister I don't want anything bad to happen to her and if I don't take her and if Akito don't either then she will go to an a different home and you never know how the people from that home would be they could be worse then Akito if, "

"But don't you think that the Headmaster will be angry?"

"Well," Yuuki sighed, "If he dose get mad , and I don't think that he will be, I will have to move out. I could get a job again."

Hatori gave a rare warm smile the one he only gave two people and they where Yuki and his ex-girlfriend.

"Thank you, Yuuki, this will really make a difference in Kisa's life. You won't have to worry about money, her parents left money for her that you will be able to withdraw from it when every you or Kisa need it. "

"Don't worry. I know that I can do it, I will always take care of Kisa. She's like the little sister that I never had"

"Okay, then come back tomorrow, I will have the papers" he turned to the older of the Sohmas, "Come on lets go."

"Night Yuuki, don't stay up to late!" Shigura, Ayame, said as they hugged her and left

"YAY! They're gone!" everybody jumped slightly as Momiji appeared out of nowhere and hugged Yuuki, "I've missed you so much."

"Great to see you too, Momiji!" Yuuki said hugging him back.

"Yuuki, we need to talk…. alone," Kaname was getting really fed up at being ignored.

"Okay Kaname! Momiji I'll be right back, it'll only be a few minutes but I think everyone should sleep tomorrow we can stay up as late as we." she said as most of them agrred with her.

"cross-san are you should you want to go with **_him _alone?" Yuki asked he and kyo were staring to stand up they don't want Yuuki to be with some blood sucker alone\**

"don't worry just go sleep I know your tired we can talk tomorrow." Yuuki said as she left the room with kaname.

Yuuki felt good that she was going to get to take care of Kisa. Kaname on the other hand don't like the idea of his Yuuki taking care of a little girl and not him.

The cool night air blew around Kaname and Yuuki. He turned to her his eyes where as cold as ice. "I don't want you to take in that girl."


	6. dont talk to me

**_i do not own vampire knight or fruits basket_**

"WHAT?" Yuuki yelled she count believe that kaname was telling her this she would never image kaname would say something like that.

"You heard me, I don't want you to take in that girl. You're much to young to be doing this, and if you do then I don't want you to talk to me." he stopped when he saw tears in her eyes.

"But Kaname I feel like I have to! She been like my sister and I love her like one how can you say that to me? don't you care if she gets hurt? If Akito hurts her I could never forgive myself!" Yuuki yelled

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but if you take her in then our friendship ends. just look at your left! Just look at what your wearing Yuuki this is not you ! your dressed like a slut ! You change over night into a chip whore!" (**i know this is something he would never say but his mad at her right now) **SLAP Yuuki slapped kaname across the face for the first time in her life she felt hate for the man that had saved her as a child. And kaname realized what he just said he looked at Yuki teas come from her eyes at what kaname had said she would never thought that he of all people would say that

"Kaname!" Yuuki snapped, "You're acting like a child, and you have no right how to tell me what to do. I was never like the little girl you saw you know how hard it is to hid a part of yourself that you can only let out when your with the ones who truly love and accepted you the way you are and the pain that t is to hid it from the ones who are supposed to love you no mater what? You nor the headmaster know who I really am! You never know you expiated me to do what you tell me with no say. You expiated me to be like a slave that had no ideas of her own but your wrong Kaname! I dot have ideas of my own I have plans for the future and I don't want to be that pitiful Yuki you know any more. You once told me that the only thing that has changed in the past ten years is that I've stopped telling you everything but kaname you're the one who never told me anything about yourself I never know who you truly where you never trusted me enough to tell me that you had a fiancée" Yuki stopped and wiped her tease from her face "if you are going to act like a spoiled child then find but don't come to me from now on kaname we are nothing you are a stranger to me…"

"Yuuki" Kaname tried to explain everything, but she cut him off

"Don't say anything, Kaname. I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone, I won't talk to you just like you asked me to."

She turned around and stormed back to house, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she entered the kitchen again where Kyo was waiting for her.


	7. out for a run

****

Kaname: Hey YOU!  
Me: Yea, how can I help you?  
Kaname: Why did you make me be so mean to Yuuki in that last chapter?  
Me: Because I felt like it!  
Zaiaku Dyuu: AND, as the author, she can!  
Kaname: Hey! Who's she?  
Zaiaku Dyuu: Editor.  
Kaname: Okay BOTH OF YOU! NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!  
Me/Zaiaku Dyuu: Put those fangs away OR we'll send Zero on you!  
Kaname: Like that pathetic ex-human will be able to do anything to me!  
Zero: What did you say? And if Yuuki is mad at you I can make my move right  
now! Right, xxpatixx and Zaiaku Dyuu.  
Zaiaku Dyuu: OMGZ I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!  
Me: Actually I'm thinking of making her go out with Kyo…..  
Kaname/Zero: We didn't just hear that. And we suggest that you get back to  
the story RIGHT NOW!  
Me/zaiaku dyuu: what ever

zaiaku dyuu: xxpatixx dose not own vampire knight or fruits baskey .

Me: and thank you Zaiaku dyuu for checking chapter 4-7...

"What's wrong, Yuuki? Did that guy hurt you? Were you crying?"

Yuuki quickly started acting cheerfully, "Everything's okay Kyo. Is everybody still up?"

"No, they all did as you said and went to sleep. But I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Yuuki nodded, "ok come on I'm tired too", she took Kyo's hand and they walk to the rooms.

"Yuuki if there anything you want to talk about I'm here you know", Yuuki nodded not really saying anything.

"Thanks Kyo," Yuuki yawned, "I think I'll go to bed now, too." she said as she entered her room  
Yuuki looked around her room. It looked like a princess's room. There was a huge queen sized bed. They closet will filled with all of the clothes that Ayame had made for her. 'Nice' she she put on her Pj and went fast to sleep._"am drawing" the orange hair _

**_Yuuki's Dream_**

_**She was walking through a thick fog. Just ahead she saw a little boy he was playing in the sand. He had orange hair. Yuuki thought that she knew him. "What are you doing?" a little girl asked as she walked up to him. Yuuki looked at the girl and realized that it was her.**_

_**boy said as she went to see.**_

_**"oh so you're the cat right?" he looked at her and nodded**_

_**"they call me the monster. Who are you?" he asked her**_

_**"Am Tour and am a monster too!! Am a vampire and witch but I don't know why they make a big dial about it…"**_

_**"ya that means we are both monsters!! I thought I was all alone!" the boy yelled he looked happy.**_

_**"really me too! I know why don't we become friends!!"**_

_**"you want to be friends with me?" he asked her with hope in his eyes and she nodded**_  
_Yuuki jolted awake._

_She looked at the clock it read : 4:00 am. She couldn't get back to sleep so she got dressed in some of the things that Ayame made for  
her. she wear a white tank top with a pair of running paints which were black and a pair of teens shoes  
When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see some of the Night Class  
students there.. They all looked at her. She walk pass them with out saying a word. Before she could get her out of the kitchens, someone called out her nickname._

_"Tohru where are you going so early in the morning?", Yuuki turn to see Kyo_

_"I'm had a crazy dream and couldn't sleep after I woke up so i was going for a walk."_

_"Can I come? I was just about to myself,"_

_"Sure" and with that they both left_

_Ruka was the first one to speak after Yuuki and Kyo left, "Hey, was that Yuuki?" Ruka asked, she had always hated Yuuki._

_"Yes, she's friends with the owner." said Aido._

_"So why is she here" Shiki asked_

_"They invited her" Ichijo replied._

_"She's so rude" Ruka complained, "She didn't even say hello."_

_"Kaname…." Ichijo started, "Did you and Yuuki have a fight? She seemed so sad." Kaname didn't reply he just glared at Ichijo. He was jealous that Yuuki had left without saying anything to him._

****

_With Yuki and Kyo_

_"Yuuki, you said that you weren't able to sleep."  
They had run at least two miles in the last thirty minutes. They were resting at the edge of an almost frozen lake.  
"Yes,"_

_"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Kyo as he sat down at the edge of the lake._

_"Not really, don't worry about me. It was just a dream, no big deal."  
They both sat in silence for a minute._

_"You should be more worried about yourself!" Yuuki laughed as she pushed Kyo over, he broke through the thin ice and fell into the freezing river. As Yuuki laughed_

_"You think that's funny, huh?"  
Kyo picked Yuuki up, bridal style, and began walking back into the lake._

_"Please Kyo put me down!"_

_Kyo was up to his waist in water, "Of course your highness," he smirked as he dropped her into the freezing river. When Yuuki didn't resurface Kyo began to worry._

_"Yuuki? Are you alright?" His voice began to rise in panic, "Oh, Hell! What have I done?"_

_"Got you!" Yuuki jumped up behind him._

_"Don't ever do that again!" he yelled as he hugged her._

_"I see that your family's cure isn't entirely broken yet!" she laughed as she saw little cat ears pop up.  
"It's almost gone." Kyo sighed, "I'm the only one that the curse has hold on still. But its grip is loosening."_

_"Well, you guys must be glad that you can live a normal life now. Woa! It's almost five. I want to cook for you all today, we had better get back! Besides I want to take a shower first!"  
They both sprinted off in the direction of the house within about fifteen minutes Yuuki was beating Kyo._

_"You so cheated! You push me", Kyo yelled as they went in.  
"Oh come on, I so did not. It's your own dam fault for you tipping on a rock",she said._

_"Ya a rock that you threw at me!", Yuuki laugh at that as they entered the kitchen to see that kaname and the others were still there. All of the guys looked at her. She was soated to the bone and everyone could see thought her white tank top._

_"Go take a shower before you get sick." Kyo said as he mess up her hair_

_"'Kay" she muttered. but she hugged him before leaving "you know this is what i miss living with you guys. it was how much fun we had making fun of each other. will see you in bit, " she said leaving the kitchen_

_"Why are you so wet?" Ichijo asked once yuki was gone_

_"We fell into the lake" Kyo explained he didn't want to go into details about what had happened especially with Kaname there. He sighed and left the kitchen to take a shower._


	8. pancakes

Yuki went to her room and took a shower once out she got dressed in a long blue skirt with a slit half way to her side. She wear a sky blue gipsy shirt that went just about her belly button once she was done she put on her slipper and head to the kitchen to see Kyo was there with the night class,

"Hey kyo are you going to help me make pancakes?" she asked as she looked at him

"um ya should like such fun" he said as he took out the milk and she took out the flour they worked as did Yuki added some blueberries. They had fun sa they made think.

"Yuki you think we could have some?" Aido asked

"um ya such who ever wants them just stay and their be right up." Yuki said smiling kaname left after a while and the only ones left where Aido, Ichigo, and Senri.

"hey did you guys know that Tohru here can sing?" kyo asked as yuki turn a little red

"don't you dear Kyo." she said as she laughed a little

"no we don't we don't even know she cooked" Ichijo said as he took the plat that yuki handed him

"will she dose and she even won the school talent show once." he said

"hey its your fault I was in it you sing me up with out knowing!! " Yuuki said as she punched him playfully. And he laughed too. They felt good being together like old times.

"will we being the plats to wash them later we're see you later Yuki-chan" Ichijo said as he and the other two left the room with the pancakes,

"see ya" she said as she and kyo finshed making the rest of the pancakes.

"Onee-chan?" Yuuki head kisa's small voice come from the door way. She turn and smiled at the young gril.

"hi there kisa" she said

"um Onee-chan did they tell you?" she asked as she looked at the ground and Yuuki know what she meant

"yes they did" she said

"and what did you say? If you said no its Ok Onee-chan.."

"who said I said no? Kisa, I said Yes!" Yuuki cried out the last bit happily, "I said 'yes'! I would love to be your guardian!"

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" Kisa said happily as she hugged Yuuki, "Thank you so much!"

**__**

with kaname

__

Kaname sat in the small living room that connected all the rooms of the Night Class students.

"WE'RE BACK!" Aido and Ichijo sang as they entered the living room,

"DID YOU MISS US?" Senri, being Senri, followed holding a plate of pancakes. Ichijo took the plate from him, "Kaname-sama!" he held the pancakes out to him, "You have to try these, Yuuki made them they are GREAT!"

Kaname took them, "These are good!" he exclaimed, "Wow, I can see why the Sohmas love Yuuki's cooking so much."

"Did you know that she also sings?" Ichijo asked as he sat next to Kaname.

"No, I never knew that. When did you ask her?" Kaname said between bites of pancake.

"Oh, I didn't ask. That guy with the orange hair, Kyo, brought it up."

"If you're just going to talk about that girl, then I am going to bed" Ruka snapped irritably as she stormed off to her room.

"Women," Aido whispered dramatically, "You can't live with them, you can't live without them!"

"Well, I'm going to bed," Kaname said getting up and stretching.

"Okay, I'll take the plate back" Ichijo responded, "Later, Kaname-sama."

Ichijo walked back into the kitchen and found Yuuki washing the dishes, "Where are your friends, Yuuki-chan?" he asked.

"Kisa, and Momo **(she just got there) **went to take a shower, and Kyo went to finish the last of his homework."

"Here. let me help you," Ichijo said as he watched Yuuki almost dropped a plate.

"Oh! You don't have to," Yuuki said.

"No, I want to help," he said cheerfully as he began scrubbing the dishes  
They worked in silence for a minute. "Um, Yuuki, what happened between you and Kaname? He seemed like he was really upset about something this morning."

"Nothing happened," Yuuki said a little too quickly,

"Come on Yuuki please I'll be you best friend" he said giving her puppy dog eyes

"Oh all right. Yesterday I found out that Kisa's parent died. I was asked to become her guardian. Of course I accepted, I just couldn't leave her to be dealt with by Akito," she shuddered, "But Kaname doesn't want me to take care of her. I said that I didn't really care what he thought and that I was going to take care of Kisa no matter what. We ended up having a big fight, and Kaname said that he wouldn't talk to me if I became Kisa's guardian. So, I'm just doing what he asked me to. "

"Oh," Ichijo said quietly. He knew that Yuuki loved Kaname; he looked up again and saw tears running down her face. "Yuuki, don't cry," he pleaded, "You know that Kaname just wants what's best for you. "

"No," Yuuki sighed, "He just doesn't want me to take Kisa in, but I will," she hesitated, "Even if it kills me."  
Ichijo smiled, "You know you're the first one to go against Kaname. Even humans will do what he asks without question."

"Yea, I guess…"  
Ichijo yawned, "Well, I'm going to go to bed now, if want to talk come see me, if you want to just talk alone I'll think of some way to get rid of the others. "

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked somewhat startled.

"Because I see you as a little sister, and no matter what happens, Kaname cares for you too."

"Thanks," Yuuki said shyly. He smiled back at her and nodded..  
Little did they know that somebody was listening…


	9. like a little sister

ok here the next chapter. i hope you like it. remember to reviw!!sorry to make you al wat but here it is now enjoy!!

* * *

Yuki looked at kisa and then smiled. "i said that i would love to be you guarder" kisa smiled and gave Yuki a huge

"thank you sissy thank you"

"ok ok come on i still have to make you guys the pancakes. yuki said as she and kyo finish making the rest pancakes.

with kaname and the other

kaname and the others were in the small living room that was conted to their rooms.

"HI THERE!EVERONE DID YOU MISS US?" both Aido and ichijo sang as they come in fowled by shiki they all had a plat of pancakes.

"you have to try this kaname Yuki a great cook." ichijo offed kaname some pancakes. He took a peace and eat it.

"yes it is good." he said he never even know that Yuki know how to cook.

"ya i can see why the shoma's love her cooking" Aido said as he sat down

"did you know she also sings?" ichijo asked as he sat next to kaname

"no i nerve even know that she know how. Why do you asked" kaname asked

":oh that orange hair guy kyo prit it up. He was saying that she a great sing and what not."Aido answered

"if you guys are going to talk about that girl then am going to sleep" Ruka said as she get up

"oh ya the maids are going to bring us pitier of water to each room so we don't have to keep going ourself" Shiki said

"what eve"r she said as she and the other girl left to their rooms.

"man women you can 't with them and you cant live with out them" Aido whispered

the 3 boy finish eating. "i'll take the plants back you guys go back to sleep." icihijo siad as she took Aido and shiki plat.

"will am going to sleep" said kaname he was fowled by Aido and shiki

ichijo want back to the kitchen to find that Yuki was now alone. she was washing the dishes.

"were are your friends Yuki?" he asked Yuki almost drop the cup that she was washing. she turn to see who it was.

"oh kisa and momo want to take a shower and kyo want to finish his last bit of homework. And the others are still asleep so am cleaning the dish that me and kyo use." Yuki explained

"here let me help" ichijo said waking to Yuki

"you don't have to. i can do it." Yuki said

"no i want to help" he said as he stared to rash the dish

"ok" Yuki said they wash the dishes in silents

"un hey Yuki what happen with you and kaname. he seems like he was upside about something and this morning you don't even say anything to us." he side

"nothing happen " yuki said she didn't want to tell him what happen.

"oh come on you can tell me i wont tell kaname that you tolled me.

Yuki was tired and don't want to fight with him so

"yesterday i found out that kisa parents die and in their will they asked me to be her garudean and i said that i will take kisa in. i guess kaname don't like that. we both wen out side and he said that the don't want me to take care of her. And i said that i don't care what the said and that i was going to take kisa in no mater what anyone saids. And then we get in a big fight and he tolled me not to talk to him if i am going to take care of her. So am doing what he asked me to do." Yuki finished. Ichijo felt sorry for Yuki he know that kaname loved her but he had a funny way of showing it. He could see tears come down form Yuki's eyes.

"yuki don't cry you know kaname care for you and want the best for you. You should talk to him." he said as he wiped Yuki tears away.

"no he don't want me to take to him if am going to take kisa in and that what am going to do. Even if kills me inside. Than and he said some nasty things to me"

"you know what you the first to go against kaname order. even humans do what he asked and you don't you stood by what you want." he said as he smiled at her

"ya i guess."

"am going to sleep if you ever want to talk just come to me, if am with the other just look me in the eyes and i think of something to get us alone." Yuki was surprised she never thought that ichijo care so much for her.

"why are you being so nice to me?" Yuki asked

"i see you as a little sister and i know that no mater what happens kaname cares for you. will am off " Yuki nod

"thank you and have a good sleep." Yuki bowed

that said their good as the did they don't know that someone was listing in to what they were talking about.


	10. what wrong?

hi there! thank you for all of you that took your time and reviewing. will i just want to say that i start school today and i dont know how much free time am going to after that. so i will have to update sowly ok. will enjoy and remeber to review

i do not own vampire knights,

* * *

the rest of the day was ok for Yuki. She felt so much better. But she did nost there was somthing wrong with kisa. Sine that morning she hasn't spoken to her and she wan now worried.

"kisa is there something you want to take about?" Yuki asked it was around 2 when she asked kisa, but kisa simply shook her head and then left to play with momiji. At that time the phone right she she want to get it. It was hatori telling her that he would could over later that day with the others.

Yuki nod and Around 3 hatori, shigure , ayame and ritsu come over.

"oh Yuki you mush just show us all how beautiful you look in all of the clothes that i made you!!" Ayame said after Yuki sighed the papers that hatori brout with him. Yuki agreed and every one sat in the living room as Yuki come out with the clothes that Ayame made her. Kyo would blush when it was his turn to comet on how she looked.

This want on for at less an hour. They then played rich man poor man which kyo loses every game. Yuki then tolled them about what happen since she left them. Around 7 the girls stood up and kick the maids form the kitchen and they made dinner for everyone. Even rin help out a little. After they all eat hatori, shigure , ayame and ritsu had to leave.

"good bye and come again soon" said Yuki as she walk them out. It was now 8:30 and when she want in the kitchen she found that only the kaname ichijo adio kain and shiki all siting on the tale.

"hey stupid woman am going to help you wash the dishes."Hiro said when he come in.

"ur ok come on then" Yuki said with a smiler.

They wash dish

"am worried about kisa" hiro said Yuki know that he want to talk this was his way of getting them to talk

"ya i know i tried to talk to her today but she woundn't. Do you know what wrong?" she asked him

"no she don't tell me about that stuff. I think you should talk to her."

"wow hiro you grown up. I remembered a time when you would never asked for help for anyone." Yuki said

" When it come to kisa and now you want me to cheek on her to make such she alright." Yuki said as she hand him a cup

"ya will your like her sister right and i still don't like you. It's just that kisa has an easer time opening up to you then me." Yuki nod.

"ya will i worry about her too. She is like my little sister." Yuki said they finish washing the dishes.

"do you know were kisa is?" Yuki asked

"ya she on the roof." he said as he rise the last cup.

"wow she a little like kyo. He aways goes up on the roof when he needs time to think." Yuki said as she left the kitchen (btw they ignored that kaname and the other guys)

"hey kid why did you call her stupid woman?" Adio asked

"i call her that because she can make others happy with out nosing. That and i would never ever call her big sister or sis unless she dose something that i think is great which will not come anytime some." he said with a cat like smiler

with Yuki and kisa

Yuki calmed up the roof and saw that kisa was the the other side she seem to be crying,

she walk to her. When she reach her Yuki put a hand her her shoulder "are you alright kisa what are you doing here?" Yuki asked

"sissy?" kisa looked up at Yuki

"what's wrong now don't cry." Yuki said

"am sorry sissy it my fault" she said she was now cried on Yuki lap

"kisa what you fault what's wrong me and Hiro are worried" Yuki said

"i hear you ant that guy talking saying that kaname don't talk to you because your taking me in. and it hurts you sissy and i don't want you to hurt." she sodded

"oh kisa i don't care if kaname don't talk to me. turn i like him but i care for you too. And no one is going to tell me what to do." Yuki said she could never pick between her and kaname but right now she pick her because kaname was just being a little child and he had to get over it.

All in all it seem to calm kisa down.

rreally sis?" she asked

Yuki nod "ya now come on lets get you a snack" Yuki said as they walk to the other side to were the leather was. As they walk kisa split and Yuki quickly jump and get her. Yuki turn her back to the ground so that kisa would land on top of her. Yuki hid the grown back first.

Kisa was on top of her. "sissy?" kisa said as she get up and saw that Yuki was now bleeding from her back. She too had was bleed but not as much as yuki.

"SISSY!!! KYOOOOOOOO!" she yeelled kyo ran to were they were behind him were kaname and the other that smiled her blood. They all stop at the sight of Yuki.


	11. kisa had a big sister

ok sorry for the wait i had school work all week and i also had writer black. willl here it is :)

i do not own vampire knights, now i most go cry:(

enjoy

* * *

Kyo ran to them. When he get there he could see that Yuki was trying to get up , he stop her. she was in his arms."K-kyo Ki-sa is bl..ee..ding go c...call H...Ha...to..ri an...d tell h..him th...at s...She's h-u-rt." Yuki said slowly she was in so much pain but she only cared for Kisa safety first at that moment. "but what about you your hurt too." Kyo asked, Yuki smiled and said, "This isn't as bad as about 2 years ago. Remember when me and Uo-chan get in a gang fight and we end up getting shoot at at less 2 times each?" Kyo could only nod before Yuki could say anything she pass out. Kyo pick Yuki up as if she was his Bride. "Kisa can you walk?" He asked, as he saw that her leg and the side of her head was bleeding. "No my leg hurts " She answered, "Hey, One of you help me out here and carry Kisa inside." Kyo yelled at the vampires. Ichojo walk over and pick kisa up. Kaname and the other 2 guy were just standing there in shock, at the smiler of both Kisa and Yuki's blood. They smiled so much alike there was vary little different between the blood. It was almost like they were sister or something. Kaname shook this off as Kyo pass them with Ichijo behind him. Ichijo gave kaname a some what cold look. As he passed. 15 min later 

Ichijo want in kaname's room and saw that kaname was sitting on his bed. It has been 15 min sine Yuki and Kisa fell and Yuki was still not up.

"That was cold kaname. I thought you cared about Yuki and yet, you don't even do anything when she fell." Ichijo said

"That is non of you business Ichijo! You don't know what's going on." kaname said he was a little angry

"Ya. i do know. Yuki is taking that little girl in and you are acting like a little spoiled child! Don't you see if you don't do something that Kyo guy will take Yuki away from you. Yuki loves you but you could loss that love if you keep triting her the way you do!" Ichijo yelled at Kaname. Kaname stood up and slapped him across the face.

"I said. that non of your business!" kaname yelled but to not to lode but lode enough to make Ichijo back down.

"I know but, I want you to be happy... and that is being with Yuki... kaname think about what I said before its too late and she falls for that Kyo. am going to wait with the others. To see when she will wake up." ichijo said almost at a wispier as he left kaname's room..

50 min later  
Yuki woke up to find herself in her pj's. She had her head and arm rape in bandages. She could feel pain go thought her back. She saw that her bed shits were some what filled with bloods it must be from her back. She looked at her the back at her shout was also coved in blood. She get up from her bed and changer her shout and them want to look were the others were. She found them in the living room. When she entered everyone looked at her worried. Everyone stop what they were doing when They saw her. Uo and Hana stop walking around every were pushing who ever was in there way. Kagura, Ritsu and Momiji looked like they were crying. Rin was in the coroner with Haru who was trying to calme her down. Hiro stopped taping his finger in the tale which was making both Yuki and Kyo piss off. Even Ichjio was there. He was ling against the wall. The only ones not there was Ayame, Shigure and Hatori.

"Hey, guys were is kisa?" Yuki asked looked shook they thought it would be longer for Yuki to walk up.

"Yuki you should be in bed. You get hurt badly." Ichijo said as he walk over to her.

"It's not too back Ichijo. But how is kisa?" she asked

"She ok Hatori is chinking her out not. But come on you should go to bed." Rin said she seem to be a little happy to see that Yuki was ok. "You can see kisa later." She add in a kind voice "YUKI! You shouldn't be out of bed!" called Hatori as he come from kisa's room.

"Sorry Hatori, but i just want to know how kisa was." Yuki said

" she just fin she is alseep now. I want to talk to you come along Kyo you too Yuki (BOY)." Hatori said as he and the other both Ayame and Shigure gave her a hug they were so happy to see she was ok.

"kyo you carry Yuki to her room. She shouldn't be walking around to much." Hatori siad when they brok the hug . Kyo nod and pick her up. The 4 of them said good night to everyone and they walk to her room. Kyo put Yuki on her bed . "ok Yuki I would like you to turn around and put up your shirt so we can see your back." Hatori said Yuki blushed, but she did what she was tolled. She turn and left her shirt to show then her back. Both Kyo and Yuki were shook at the sit of her back. Yuki's back was full of buruse and cuts. Her left shoulder was a back and blue you could also see a little bit of pulped and her right shoulder was also back and blue but there was a lot more pulper. You could see that the blood had stop from bleeding. The rest of her back was full of cuts.

"Ok Yuki this may hurt but, I want to know if you are really ok. Tell me wich side hurts more" Hatori said as he touch Yuki's back. Yuki glaps in pain.

"The left one hurts more then the right. " Yuki said in pain.

"ok now for the spin" he siled his fingers down yuki's spine. "How did that feel?" he asked

"Not as bad as the others wounds." Yuki said

"Good now we know that you don't need to go to the hospital." he turn to Yuki and Kyo. "I want one of you to stay with her all night or you can do in shifts." Kyo and Yuki nod

"No you don't have to stay here I can take care of myself." Yuki said she don't want to bug Kyo or Yuki.

"Don't worry Miss. Cross, we don't mine staying here with you." Yuki (boy) said he gave her a warm smiler.

"Ok" she mumbered as she put her shirt down and turn to see them. "Am sorry I don't mean this to happen. We all come here to have fun and I just had to rund it by falling off the roof," she said

"Dont worry Yuki this thinks happen we can't do anything about it." said kyo trying to make her feel better.

"Ok that all I want to say to you two now if you don't mine I need to bandage yuki's back. And tell the maids to come and change her bed shists these are felled with blood." Hatori ordered them. They nod and left telling Yuki that they would be back. When they were gone Hatori took out some bandages and tolled Yuki to take off her shirts. She hastated "don't worry am a Doctor and I wont hurt you Yuki. You should know that." he said with a smiler. Yuki nod and did what he said.

"you know kisa tolled me what happen and what you were talking about. Am sorry to case you troubler with this. " Hatori said as she clen the cuts.

"No not at all Hatori-san. I care so much for kisa it like we relay were sister." Yuki tolled Hatori his smiler drooped a litter.

"What's wrong Hatori?" Yuki asked

"It just that kisa did have a big sister but because of Akito she was taken away from her family.."


	12. tohru sohma

hi there everyone i hope you liked the laste chapter. sorry for talking so long. remeber to reviwer. will any ways enjoy the story.

oh btw i was thinking about witring a Vampier knight cross over with the move "IT" you know it about the clown that kills kids what do you guys think? will any ways rember to reviw

i do not own vampire knights now i most go cry:(

enjoy

* * *

"Kisa had... a sister?" Yuki said more Hatori nod

"You see before kisa mother get marred she fell in love with some one else and that person was also a Sohma but he was from the outside and as you know the outside family are vampires. Will he loved her too and they get married in secret. The head of the family's were both happy, when they get the news. They thought it would be the change for the family to get together. So they both named Tohru as the new head of the family as soon as she turn 18. This made Akito mad. He never liked Tohru so he made Tohru mother and her father brace up. He said that if they remainder together then the one that was going to suffer what Tohur. They did as he said. Tohrus mother then get remarried and she had kisa when tohur was 2. 3 years pass and she and kisa grow up. Kisa loved her older sister they were always together and when they wouldn't. Tohru was with Kyo, they were good friends. They unterstood each other and there were to get married." Yuki turn and looked at Hatori.

"Want they were to marry?!!" Yuki yelled\asked

Hatori nod "Yes, but they will never get marred. Now turn around am not finished " he said as Yuki did what he said

"ok sorry,so Why don't they get marred?" Yuki asked

"When tohru turn 5 Akito.. made me erase her memory's and took her far away in winter now no one knows if she even alive. " Hatori finished

"poor kisa and her mom. They want thought so much."

"yes they have but they always kelp smiling like you do. I think that what kisa like about you. For one you pick the same name as her sister as you nickname around her and the 2nd think is because you look a little like her. " he said as he finished baning Yuki wounds. "ok then now change you clothes and then then the mind will come in and change the shits o your bed. I will go and get some pills for the pain"he add as he get up.

"Ok thank you for sharing this with me. I promise that i will take good care of kisa." Yuki said bowing to him

"you don't have to promise i know you will." and with that he lift.v A full mins later one of the miads come in and change her shit on her bed.

"thank you" you said as she left. She then change and walk over to her bed. There was a nok on her door, she get it found that it was Kyo with some pills and a cup of water.

"yo an sting her tonight with you. Here is the pills that Hatori gave me to gave you." he said as he come in

"thank you kyo. " Yuki wisped she was turning a little red

"tour are you felling ok?" he asked as he saw her face red

"ya i am" Yuki said

"ok here take this and go to sleep." Yuki nod and took the pills. She fell a sleep right a way.

Kyo smiled at her as he sat down in a chale

2 horse later  
there was a gust of wind were blowing in side the room but both Yuki and kyo kept sleeping sleeping as if it was nothing . In the darkness there was a fighter move to Yuki. The fighter could see that Yuki was sleeping wiht her back up.

He took off the bandage safely not to wake nether kyo nor Yuki. The fighter then put his lips on her back and took the pain away. He then put them back and kiss Yuki on the head, "take care my dare Tohru."and left that he left.


	13. new comer

A\N

Sorry for making you guys wait. This is the next chapter remember to RR and tell me what you think. Oh btw Akito is a girl here but Yuki and the others don't know this. !! so enjoy 

i** not own vampire knights **

* * *

With Akito 

Aktio was in her bed, she count fell asleep she need to know. She need to know what will happen to kisa. She know that Yuki woun't take care of her but then again she cont be so such. After a wilier she get tired and she want to her phone and called Hatori.

"hello?" he said half sleep.

"hatori tell me when will i send kisa to the orphans?" she asked

"Aikto that will be possible because Yuki had agreed to take kisa in." he said

"WHAT THAT THAT WOMAN IS GOING TO TAKE CARE OF KISA!" Akito yelled over the phone.

"yes akito she did and kisa will be far away from you." hatio said he was happy that Yuki had taking in kisa ant there was nothing akito could do now.

"THAT GIRL IS GOING TO PAY!" was the last think that Akito yelled before hanging up.

This made hatori worry a little but deiced to tell the other tomorrow.

about 2 hour later with Yuki

it has been two hour since the fighter left Yuki room and left the window open. Yuki woke up from the cold air that was coming in. she saw that kyo was sleeping soundly so she walk over the the window and close it. She was a little trusty so she want to the kitchen to find Aido.

"yuki! How are ya? You look a little bitter." he said as he walk over to hug yuk but Yuki move making Adio miss her and fall to the flood. She don't like to be alone with Aido sine what happen a full months ago. Yuki walk to get a cup and fill it with water. "your mean Yuki you know that?" Yuki tun to see that he was had his you are bugging me again look Yuki put the cup down

"what is it that you want Aido?" she asked

"ahh you are good i thought you were this good little girl who don't talk like that to anyone?" Adio said as he walk thought her.

"Just tell me what you want." Yuki said she did not like were this was going"

"You and kaname had a fight and don't try and deny it. I know you did." Aido said as he come near Yuki did not move. This was going to be the 2nd time aido did this Yuki know what was come she could see that Adio was using g his powers to make her stuck on the flood. "now what should i don't with you?" Aido asked her. yuki said nothing she just looked at adio with no fear. "ahhh you are just too cute. You try and not show you are afraid and that just soo cute maybe you should stay with me." hi wisped in her ear. He then want behind her. He was inch away form her thought when someone took him and thought him to the other side of the room. Yuki looked up to see a man he looked like he was in his early 40's. He had redsh-brown eyes and brown hair that looked like hers. His eyes thought more brown then red looked at her,.  
"are you alright miss?" he asked Yuki as Aido ice was gone, Yuki looked at the man in the eyes and feet like she know him from somewhere.

"ya am find thank you sir," Yuki said as she steeped away from him at that moment Kyo come in.

"YUKI! I was looking for you i get worried in till i hear a crash coming from here what-" kyo stooped when he saw the man.

"kyo i see you will," he said


	14. Yuta sohma

OK HERE IS MY UPDATE!!!!:) hope you like it and rember to review!!

I do not own vampier knights

* * *

Kyo looked at the man. His eyes wide "Long time no see sir." Was all he could say. the man laugh

"Now Kyo what kind of greening is that?" asked the man as he smiled at Kyo and Yuki. "Are you such all right young lady?" He asked Yuki once more.

"Yes, thank you but who are you?" she Asked as she walk over to Kyo.

"Am Yuta Sohma am from the 'outside'." He said bowing to Yuki.

"It a pleaser to meet you sir am Yuki Cross."

"Yes I know. I hear of you. you are the only 'out outsider' that knows about the Sohma family secret and the one who brock it. it is truly an honorer Cross-san." Yuki blush

"Call me Yuki Sohma-sama" Yuki said as she also bowed.

"Ok then but only if you call me Yuta and don't call me 'sama'." he replied Yuki nod

"Ok Yuta-kun," Yuki couldn't help but tushed Yuta. Yuta smiled at Yuki and then looked over to Adio

"Now for you I don't ever want you to do anything against Yuki again,. do I make myself clear?" he asked as he pick Adio up.

"Yuta-san places leave him alone. he was just playing around he didn't meant anything by it." Yuki said she dint want Adio hurt even after what he did to her,

"Every will I let it go for now." Adio then left and Yuki, Kyo, and Yuta were left alone.

"So you said that you were from the "out side' of the family. So your a vampire am i right?" Yuki asked him Yuta nod

"yes that right i come here to take a brace for a while."

"Oh that good. If you want why don't you joy us for dinner tomorrow?" Yuki asked him. For some reason Yuki want to get to know this man she don't know why exactly but there was something about him that felt soo familer.

"yes that sound wonderful." Yuta said

"un don't want to me rude but Yuki has to go back to bed, She is hurt and such be resting." Kyo said as he walk over to Yuki and pick her up like a newly bride.

"Oh yes, take care Yuki you too Kyo. I much go back to sing in and then off to bed from me,"

Kyo and Yuki nod and they left the kitchen. leaving Yuta behind them.

"You may come out kaname." Yuta said as he turn to see kaname in the darkness

"I know what you think and no am not after her blood." he said He could see kaname surpriser face

"Then what do you want?" kaname asked

Yuta laugh and said "Is it soo bad for a father to see their only daughter?..."

* * *

so did you guys like the ciffe hanger? if you wnat to find out more then be good girls and boy and reveiw 


	15. girlfriend and boyfriend

ok here is a the next chapter, hope yup like it and rember to RR

i do not own vampire knights or fruts basket , now i most go cry:(

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------

kyo cared yuki back to her room. "he seems vary kind. Don;t he kyo-kun?" yuki asked as he put her back on her bed. kyo smiled at yuki.

"ya he is. i know him for a long time. he also was one the few that exited me as the cat." kyo said "he had a daughter and he would take her to the dojo and we would Tran together." kyo said smiling

"Rely who would win?" she asked

kyo's face turn red at this question "will she did." yuki laught "DONT laugh she was stronger. that and she was half vampire and half wich." Kyo yelled her her.

"so she was kisa real sister?" yuki said now more series.

"ya she was you had to see them they were get along so will they love each other like no one else could " kyo said he smiler to himself. yuki could feel her hart break a little . she had feelings for kyo even stronger then the ones she had for Kaname . she felt that she know kyo all her life.

"soo you love her right?" yuki asked looking always for him. kyo looked at her. he could see her blushing like mad.

"yes i did.." he said as he turn yuki face so she was facing him. "but that was then and this is now." and as he said this he led in and kiss yuki on the lips. yuki was surpuish at first but then kiss him back. yes this is who she loved. kyo would never do or say what kaname did.

"sis are you and kyo-kun going out now?" both yuki and kyo turn to see kisa. she walk to them.

"Kisa what are you doing up?" yuki asked as kisa get into bed with her.

"I had a bad dream and i come here with you sis." she said "it is OK right?" she asked yuki nodded

"ya of on it late." yuki said as she put the cover over kisa.

"Kyo if you want you can go on the other side of kisa, so that you can have a nice sleep." yuki said

"Ya come on kyo it could be like we are a family." kisa said as she made room for kyo.

"Find" he said he didn't feel like fighting with 2 girls. so he want over the the other side. in about 5 min they were all asleep.

the next day

the 3 of them woke up the next day to find that they have over sleep. both kisa and kyo left to get change they then meet at the kitchen were they eat.

"soo sissy are you and kyo going out or what?" kisa asked this made yuki chock on her food and kyo caught up his milk.

"um will kisa.." yuki couldn't find the words to say anything her and kyo haven't talked abut what happen that night.

"yes we are kisa." both kisa and yuki looked at kyo. "if that what yuki wants." he add hoping with all his hart that yuki would say yes.

"will yes that is what i want." yuki said kyo smiled he was happy that yuki was now his girlfriend .

"yuki Way dont we go out today then. to the ice skating,?" kyo asked yuki yuki nod

"ok we can go after dinner. and we can take kisa too." yuki said

"ya OK what do you think kisa?" kyo asked

"i think you two should go alone. i can stay here with the others so no worries here." she said as she stood up and wash her plates kyo and yuki did the same think

"yuki how is you back anyways? dose it still hurt?" kyo asked just nothing that yuki haven't said anything about her back.

"no not at all. it weird last night it hurt but now its like the pain want away. even thought the wound still there." yuki said as she touch her back

"will good now come on lets go see what the others are going." yuki nod and they walk to find were everyone was.

dinner time!

yuki had once again made dinner for everyone. all the sohmas were in the mean kitchen, kisa had made such that everyone know that kyo and yuki were now going out.

Yuta was siting next to yuki and kisa he seem so get along will with all of the sohmas form "inside" "so yuki tell me how did you meet yuki(boy) and kyo" he asked her

"oh call me tohru that was everyone calls me here, will we want to the same school and at theat time i was liveing in a teant and yuki and shigura found me and they took me in for a whiler. it was intill my anut remode her house but i end up liveing there for 2 yaers." yuki said

"yuki guse what black drango gave me a call and said that he was going to come for your brithday in 2 weeks." Uo siad as she drank her beer.

"cool cant want to see him. and were did you get that beer?" yuki asked

"of this get some 21 yaer old guy to buy me a case." she siad

"will gave me one. i havent had one in yaes." yuki siad as Uo thow her one.

"thank you."

"you drink?" asked tuka

"ya i have sice i enter a gange in middel school.." yuki said as she drank the beer

as they taking about the old times the nigt class come in.

kaname and ichijou were the first to nose yuki had a beer in her hand she turn to kyo and siad

"here kyo-kun try some." she said smiling

"hey are you trying to get me drunk?" kyo aksed as he drank some.

"NO. kyo you should know me better ten that." she said asshe took it away form him.

"YUKI!" yelled ichijou yell at her. seeing that kaname wasnt going to say anythink. yuki turn to see all of kaname and his friends.

"what?' she asked

"what are you drink?" he asked

"beer what elase" yuki said

"will you dont drink" he said

"yes i do i just never drink in frount of you guys." she siad as she want back to her firends

"hi there ichijou gusse what?" kisa said happly

he smiled at her and siad "what is it kisa-san?"

"kyo and sissy are now boyfriends and girlfriend," she said apply.

kaname froze as he heard this ichijou just side he know this is would have happen. sooner or later now it was time to see how kaname would reaact at the news.


	16. slap

ok here is another chapter i hopeyou like it.

remember to reviwe and i wil update faster,

i do not own vampire knights o fruts basket , now i most go cry:(

enjoy

* * *

Kaname said nothing he just gave kyo a dark look and left to his room. and sat down. the maids saved them a plat of food and they sat down kaname dont look like he want to eat anything.. as time want by everyone was taking about what they were going to do the next day. then out of now were kagura looked up at yuki and kyo and said 

"Why?" everyone looked at her she haven't said anything since she found out that kyo and yuki were going out.

"why what? kagura?" yuki asked

"WHY ARE YOU AND KYO GOING OUT! I LOVE HIM MORE THEN YOU DO! I LOVED HIM SICE WE WERE KIDS! SO WHY WHY DID HE PICK YOU OVER ME?" she yelled at them

the vampire looked up they want to know what was going to happen next.

"Kagura nok it off." kyo said as he stood up. kagura had tears in her eyes

"NO I WOUND! I LOVE YOU KYO AND YOU DO NOING! I ACCECT YOU BEFORED SHE KNOW YOU! I ACCECTED THAT YOU WERE THE CAT!! " Kagura yelled still crying

"you never accepted me you never accede that i was the "monster" of that family you of all people shouldn't talk you ran away when you saw my turn from and ran away when yuki saw it she she dont run away like you no she come and accede me for the fist time ever..." kyo yelled back at her kyo was now in front of her.

"Kyo Kagura please stop this," yuki said as she want between them. Kagura looked at yuki and slapped her so hard that it made her pass out.

Rin was the first to stan she walk over to kagura and slapped her back. She then took a hold of Rin by the collar and Yelled at her face

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOUR SOO SPISHER? YOU THINK JUST BEACUSE KYOPICK YUKI YOU CAN JUST HIT HER. SHE DONE SO MUCH FOR US AND THIS IS HOW YOU THINK THE GIRL WHO BROCK THE CURSE? SHEN BEEN LIKE A MOTHER TO ALL OF US AND YOU DO THIS." this seem to snap Kagura out of her transe. she looked at yuki and more tears come down.

"am sorry i dont mean to do that." she said she tried to get near yuki to see if she was ok. Kyo gave her a dark look

"dot come near her," and with that he carried her to her room leaving the other in shook.

15 minutes later

yuki woke up to find herself in her room. she remember that Kaguar slap ed her. she saw that kyo was there

"yuki are you ok?" he asked yuki nodded

"ya am find" she said as she stood up.

"come on kyo we were going to ice scar am better now so dont worry about me. ok/" kyo was taking a back. he dont think yuki would remember that.

"but you were hurt what if-" yuki put a finger on kyo mouth

"am find so lets go have some fun i'll talk to kagura later." kyo blush and yuki smiled he nod and left her to change.

10 minutes later

yuki want to the kitchen to see that everyone was still there. will everyone but kagua. Uo walk to her and hugged her,

"oh yuki you ok am so happy," she said as she let go, she sat down and hana stood up and huger her

"am over joyed that your better," she said in her clam voice.

yuki sat down next to ichjio and Uo. a full minutes later kyo come in.

"so you lovebirds. are going to you date will kyo you better keep an eye and tohru and i want here back by 11:00pm" UO said as she drank the rest of her beer.

"who die and made you Tohru mother?" kyo asked Uo

"Now Now kyo-kun one day i will be your mother and i will be yuki mother in law so i do have a right over her," hana said in a deep creep voice "yes in that day that i will marry your father..." he spade out a littler everyone incurring Yuta and that vampires had a sweatdrop on there head.

"WHAT THE HELL!! YOU STILL AT THAT I TOLD YOU MY DAD WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU AND THAT THAT!" Kyo yelled as he walked up.

"calm down kyo she was just joking." yuki said as she tryed to stilled him down. which he did."come on we better go. kisa i want you momo and Hiro to go to bed early so the 3 of us can go out tomorrow."

"ok big sister" kisa and momo said at the same time

"take care big sister" Hiro mumbered.

all of the sohmas looked at him i shook. they had never heard Hiro say that to yuki.

"thank you Hiro" yuki said as she hugged him. "am glad you see me as a sister now." she wished to him adn then left with yuki.

"you know what i can sens yuki waves are a litter worried about something i should ask her about that later." Hana whispered to Uo. she nod.


	17. Akito is here

OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! hope you are liking the story. i want to thank everyone who reviewed!!! oh and i have a new Vk story it's a crossover with the X-man you know the newer cartoon it call 'what is happened to me?' i hope you will take your time and RR that one too, will any ways i want Reviews on this chapter!!

i do not own vampire knights but if i did i would SO put Yuki and Kaname as a couple!!

sorry if there are some misspelled words, adn sorry if its too short

* * *

Kyo and Yuki arrived at the ice skat rit not know there was someone following then. they put on their skat's "thanks for inviting me Kyo." Yuki said smiling at him 

"no prov i remember how much you like to ice skating i can still remember that you would drag me and that dame rat out to the ice rick back in Tokyo," he said "and i thought it would be a great place for our first date." Yuki blush

"thank you Kyo you always know what to say to make Me smiler that what i like about you." she said

they then want on the ice and stared to skat Kyo made such Yuki would not fall.

"they look cute together" Hana said as they watch them from a far.

"your right. hey what do you think of that guy kaname i think his name was?" Uo asked

"oh him i think he hurt Yuki and Yuki hurt him back by going out with Kyo. not that she mean to do that is." Hana answered

"ya will she dose lost of thinks with out think i should know. sh took 2 bullets for me and the 3rd hit me remember . she one of the Strong's girls i know."

Hana nod and took a pic of Kyo and Yuki.

1 hour later  
Yuki and Kyo want to get some hot coco as they walk back back. Kyo then stop Yuki and turned her around to gave her a kiss (Hana took a pic of that too) Yuki smiled at him.

"did that warm you up a little?" he asked Yuki nod and they kept walking.he arm around her. they walled the rest of the way home. when they did get home they found that Akito was there along with all the othes sohma's and vampires.

"Akito-sama what are you doing here?" Yuki asked she was surppish that Akito was there.

"i head that you will be taking care of kisa and you must be punish..." he said in a cold evil voice...


	18. power

A\N hi there everyone!! here is the next chapter and sorry for taking so long. thank you for those who took their time review!!

i** not own vampire knights **enjoy

* * *

Akito walk over to Yuki and Kyo and nok Yuki to the ground. 

"You stupid girl." he said all of the sohmas stood up to do something but they could't move."you have been trying to take my zodiac, you may have undid half of the half of the curse but you will never undo the other half. And i wont alo you to take kisa in. " Akito said as he took a hold of her hair. and pulled it. Ichijo looked over to kaname and know that he wanted to help Yuki but count for some reason.

"NOW SAY IT SAY YOUR SORRY AND THAT YOUR NEVER EVER TAKE KISA IN!" Akito yelled

"NO I WONT SAY THAT!I'LL TAKE KISA IN NO MATER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO TO ME!" Yuki yelled at him this just made him madder

"YA WHAT GOOD ARE YOU GOING TO BE YOUR ONLY HUMAN! KISA'S A WHICH SHE NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN TEACHER HER HOW TO USE HER MAGI NOT TO COOK OR ANY OTHER THIS YOU HUMANS DO!" Akito yelled at her as he thought her to a wall.

"no i don't care i take kiss in no mater what she like my sister..." Yuki said as she cough up blood

"NO YOUR NOT WHY DINT YOU JUST GO DOWN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING?" He asked

"Because kiss and the others are like family and i dint gave u p that easy" she said as she stood up.

"ohh you think you can bet me then you mistaken no one can bet me and one day they will all com to me." he said as he walk up to Yuki again

"so just say it. say that you will never take kiss in." this get to Yuki even more and she yelled as hard as she could

"NO I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT. I WILL TAKE KISA IN AND TAKE CARE OF HER! I WILL BE BY KYO'S SIDE NO MATER WHAT I WILL STAY WITH THEM AS LONG AS IT TAKES!" as she yelled this there was fire ever around them like she was calling to it. but then she pass out and with her the fire. Akito walk over to her but Yuat come over and stop Akito from hitting Yuki when she was down

"that is enough Kyo take Yuki to her room. she use to much energy and needs to rest." he said" and for you Akto you may leave now. you seen what this girl is capleol of she is even stronger then you. here why dot we make a bit if she can lean to counter that power in 2 weeks then she will be able to take care of Kisa..if not then you can do what you want with her." yuat said

"what the hell is going on here and why wrong with YUki?" yelled Uo when she come in followed by Hana.

"nothing Akito was just about to leave. and Yuki is ok if you girls dint mind please go with Kyo and make such Yuki get enough rest."

"theres something different about Yuki her waves had change." Hana wisped to Uo as they left with Kyo...


	19. am her father

A\N hi there everyone!! here is the next chapter . thank you for those who took their time review!! i** not own vampire knights**

* * *

Yuki was once More in her bed. Uo and hand had put her pj on and left the room leaving Kyo there.

"You Better not do anything to her whlie she sleeping." Uo said as she left with a smiler on her face.

"Like i would." he yelled at her.waking Yuki

"K...Kayo what happen?" she asked as she tried to stand up.

"Yuki don't sit up your still a little ill." Kyo said Yuki did what he said

"Am sorry Kyo I rued our date.am SO sorry for what I said to Akito am sorry." Yuki said as treas come down her face. She don't know what to do.

"Don't cry Yuki it was not your flat pleas don't cry I will always be by your side." he said.

"But what if Akito dose something to hurt you?" Yuki asked she could baer if something would happen to him.

"OK now go to sleep I'll be here if you need me." he sad as she lad next to Yuki.

in the kitchen

"OK what just happen?" asked Aido

"What you just saw was that girls true power awaking for the first time. She is a which." Yuat said calmly Akito had left a little while ago and was even more mad then before.

"How do you know that?" kisa asked

"will kisa i thought you of all people would know who Yuki relay is. tell me when your with her what do you guys feel?" he asked them

"will i feel all warm inside like my real sister is back with me and that she is watching over me." kisa said

"i feel like i can go to her when i feel weak and she makes me feel like i can always find a mother like fight in her," Rin said Yuki (boy) nod

"i fell the same way as Rin. she is like the mother that i never had."

"i feel like she she is the only one in the word that understands me and will listen to me." Ritsu answered

"i think that she a stupid woman.." Hiro said "but it the good kind of stupit the type that makes you think about what life is about." he end

"she reminds me of . they have the same smiler and i know that they would get along great if they know each other." Hatori said a little sad

"she is the flower that can grow in the darkness. she makes me feel like i can finely get close to my little brother." Ayme said and for the first time he was not jocking.

"she like the little sister that i never had, and i would do anything to keep her smiling." shigure said

"i too like the way she smiles it makes me feel safe when am around her and she always knows how to make other laugh just like a mum." momiji said smiling at the thought of Yuki smiler

"i like her too there something about her that just make everyone care for her," hatur said

"i feel like she will forgave anyone for anything and i hope she can forgave me." kagura said sadly

"dot worry she will" a voice form the door said they turn and saw that it was Uo and Hana

"so what is wrong with Tohru-chan?" Hana asked

"we don't know, Yuat was about to tell us" Kisa said

Yuat turn to the vamper and asked

"tell me what do you feel when you smell her blood?"

Adio was the First to answer"its smells like hevan and it's so good/"

"i don't care for it much but it dose smell good" Ruka said

"yes i Agrry it dose smell better then any other human'blood" shiki said everyone Else nod.

"will the reason what that is and why the Sonoma's liker her so much is because she is my daughter and kisa's half sister and you know what they say blood call fo each other " he said everyone just looked at him like he was crazy not knowing what to say

* * *

oO everyone knows now.. what will happen??? if you want to know them review!!! 


	20. talk

ok i update this chapter is for Kazukami who's tumb dirve borke and count update her story hope you like this chapter kazukami..

if you want me to Update faster then RR!!

enjoy

i do not own Vampire knight or Fruts basket

* * *

_**"will the reason what that is and why the Sohoma's liker her so much is because she is my daughter and kisa's half sister and you know what they say blood call for each other " he said everyone just looked at him like he was crazy not knowing what to say.**_

Kisa had tears caming from her face. she was so happy at that moment Momo come in.(**forget she was there..) **

"Kisa what wrong?" she asked seeing Kisa crying

"Momo sissy she my relay sister the one that went missing because of Aikto.." she said

"That great dose she know?" Momo asked Kisa shook her head.

"and she will remain not knowing she cant not know not now at less. if we tell her she may die because of it." Yuat said "but she will lead one day what she is. but for now it's better we don't tell her anything." he add

"Ok am just happy that she Ok." Kisa said

"yes but what about Aikto?" Yuki(boy) asked

"we will have to keep this from him as will as for Kyo and my daughter."Yuat said

"why cant Kyo know?" Momo asked

"because out of all of you my daughter is close to Kyo. Ever since they were kids they know every thing about each other and she would find out that he's hides something from her too easily. That would means you vampires cant tell her ether." he add looking at them.

"man good thing she don't know when we are hiding something." Uo said with an arm on Hana's shouter.

"Yes if she did then she would know that we are hiding a lot frrom her but then again she hids a lot from us to. even to her friends from her home there are things that non of us know about her, and she will never tell." Hana said in a creepy voice that made everyone hari's in the room stan on it's ends.

"Ya you thank" Uo asked

"Yes I can seanes it by the way her waves are. the same with them their waves are different from normal waves a normal ways is usaly more light not dark" Hana said pointing at kaname and the others.

"oh i see Ok ." Uo said as she snapped he fingers in understanding.

"We should check on Tohro" Hiro said to Kisa

"Theres no need she fast asleep." Kyo said coming in he looked at kisa and smiled and it time of the younger kids to sleep as well now get relay and go to bed Tohro would be upset if she know you were still up." the younger kids nod and left.

"Well I don't know about you guys but am going to bed and posting this pitchers on the Internet." Uo said as she showed two pitcher of Yuki(girl) and Kyo skiting.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO FOLLING US?" Kyo yelled

"Us no we were simply going for a walk and took pitchers of others." said Hana as they walk out followed by Yuki (boy), Kagura,momiji,Hatsu,Rin ,Shigure and Ayame to look at the pitchers.

"will am going back to the hotel those fools can take a taxi." Hatori said as he said his good bye to Yuat

"am sorry for what i did 10 years it my fault that Yuki don't remember who she is if i don't erase her memory them maybe she would still be with you and kisa and her mother wont have suffer so much." he said

"Don't worry you couldn't do anything about it am such if you could you wont have done it." Yuat said shaking his hand.

"will i better be going am such Akito will be hurt and as the doctor i have to go check on him." and with that he left.

Yuat turn to see that everyone was gone everyone but Kaname. "what is it that you want kaname?" he asked

"i want to know something." he said

"oh and what that?" Yuat asked  
"Yuki is she realty going to marry kyo when she older?"

"Yes that right it was desired that the 2 'monster' of the family would marry, but if something happens to Kyo that will change if he die's them Yuki as you know her can marry how ever she wants and she and her husband will be the head of the family..."

"Oh that all I want to know thank you." and with that kaname left.

with yuk i

Yuki was in her room sleeping there was cold sweat coming down her face.

Yuki dream

Yuki was in a patty with the Sohma's she and kyo were dancings. they were have so much fun. when the music stop Yuki want get a drink. when she get there every one froze she turn to see Akito with a gun pointing at her. as she shot her Kyo jumped in front her and the last think she saw was kyo smiler as he drooped laing on her. Blood in her hands...

* * *

So what did you guys think sorry for taking so long to Update I had school work and I was re-witting my other story called "what's happening to me?" hope you guys read that one it a cross over with X-man and Vampire knights. will that all have to update the other story now Bye for now 


	21. sorry

ok i update hope you like it. . remember if you want me to Update faster then RR!!

enjoy

i do not own vampire knight or fruits basket

* * *

Yuki woke up tears in her eyes. she looked around and don't see Kyo. she get out of bed and want to the bathroom. she wast her face and want to the kitchen as she did she saw thought that she had step in blood. she been down and torch it.

'it's just my my mind playing tricks on me..' she thought

as she went in the kitchen. "Tohru you should be bed resting look at you. your paler." it was kagura who was making tea. Yuki could see that Kaname and the other were still there. "Yuki-chan were you crying?" she asked

"no i wasn't kagura." Yuki said "just had a nightmare" she add.

"you want some tea?" she asked Yuki nod . as Kagura made the tea she turn to Yuki with tears in her eyes. "um Yuk-yuk am sorry for what happen to day.. i don't mean to hid you. you know how my temper is i get mad easily and i don't know what am doing." she said bowing to Yuki when she looked up she saw Yuki smiler.

"i don't know what your talking about we never get in a fight." Yuki said acting like nothing had happen. Kagura hugged Yuki.

"Thank you thank you Your the best am glad we'er friends." she said as Yuki hugged her back. "oh the tea i almost for get." kagura get the tea in two cups and when she turn to see that Yuki was about to pass out. Everything from that pint some to go in slow moshen. kagura drop the tray with tea but before Yuki hit the ground Ichijo got her.

"Yuki!" kagura yelled go to Yuki.

"Ur Kagura what happen?" Yuki asked

"you passed out Yuki Ichijo-san got you before you fell to the ground. um Ichijo-san you think you can take Yuki to the living room as i make more tea and still with her please until i get there?"

"ya such" Ichijo then took Yuki to the living room as kagura made more tea.

with Yuki and Ichijo.

Ichijo go to the Sohma's side of the living room. "thank you Ichijo." Yuki said as he put her down

"Yuki why did you start to go out with that guy Kyo?" he asked out of no where.

"will i love him his so kind and caring he would never say the things that Kaname said to me and he cares he proctors me , and he knows me better then anyone dose. " Yuki said

"but Yuki what about kaname?" he asked

"Kaname has his fiancée-- he don't need me and i don't need him i have Kyo and kisa that all i relay need." Yuki said Ichijo sigh

"your as stubborn as Kaname you know that. will i can see that you love Kyo but if there is something you want to talk about tell me please Yuki your like the sister that i never had so tell me when you need something." Yuki nod

"ok you think i can call you big brother then?" ichijo nod

"thank big brother" Yuki said as she hugged him he hugged her.

"ok Yuki here's your tea." kagura said as she come in she smilered when she saw them hugging.

"Ichijo i get some for you too." she said putting the tray down and handing then the tea.

"thanks" both Yuki and Ichijo said.

"so Yuki you want to talk about your dream?" she asked Yuki shook her head

"no it's ok am fine now." Yuki said

"will you look less paler so that good." kagura said they finish up their tea their tea then ichijo help Kagura put Yuki back to her room. they said their good night and Yuki went back to her sleep.


	22. black dragon

sorry for taking a long time tell me what you think about this chapter am kinda have writter block on this so if anyof you have any ideas please tell me

I do not own vampire knight or fruits basket

* * *

the next day Yuki was woken up by Momo Kisa and Momiji. 

"sis are we going to go supping?" Kisa asked

"Oh that right am sorry I almost for get just let me take a shower and dress and i'll be right out." Yuki said as she get up she smiled at them and they left to let her get really.

30 minutes later

Yuki was all really she ware a black t-shut and black pants with black tennis. she let her hair down and pt on a sweater. she went to see the 'kids'.

"Yuki your going to somewhere?" Yuki turn to see kyo

"oh ya am going to take the kids to sopping i thought i told you." Yuki said smiling at him.

"oh ya that right am going with you just let me get my jack." kyo said going back to his room. As Yuki went to the living room to find everyone .

"SIS come sit with us." said Kisa as she made room for her to sit. Yuki went over.

"Yuki-san we must talk to you it about last night." said Shigure Yuki nod

"will last night wen you pass out we found out that you are a which and that a vary powerful one at that." he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"i mean that you one of us you can use spills and do harm to thought you don't like." he said "but you have to learn to contour it first. so we will teach you everything that we know and hopefully you will be able to contour them by no time at all. so for now please try and stay come and don't get so worried."

"Oh ok thank you so much for telling me." Yuki said bowing.

Yuki are we going?" kyo asked with a smile they had told him that Yuki was a which but don't they don't tell him that she was the little girl he fell in love with so long ago.

"Yes come on Kisa, Momo, Momiji, Hiro"

"yes big sister." Kisa Momo and Hiro said on Q

"come on then we don't have all day." said Kyo.

"we'er be back by dinner time." Yuki said as they left.

dinner time

YUki and everyone got back each one with a bag in their hand

"How was your shopping?" Yuki (boy) asked

"it was fun. we want all over the city." Yuki said

"That sound like fun we should have a girls night out one black dragon comes." Uo said Yuki nodded

"Ya that would be fun!" Yuki said

"did i just hear my name?" someone asked behind them

"OH MY GOODNESS BLACK Dragon!!" Yuki yelled as he hugged the man at the door.

"Hey there little black dragon glad to see your all right so how have you been." the man asked he was much taller then Kyo he was puffer he wear a black later cote and blue jeans. he had dark blue eyes and black hair. he had a scar in his check.

"Yo Black dragon i thought you wont be here for at less a full more days." Uo said as she went other to hug him too,

"ya will i could be away from you 2 for vary long it been years since the 3 of us were together and i thought it would be nice it i come early." he answer

"black dragon you remember my friend right?" Yuki asked he nod

"nice to see you again." he said smiling at them

"Ya will am not why are you here for. going to put Yuki in the hospital again?" Kyo asked giving him a deadly look

"KYO!" yelled Yuki

"what i don't like you being close to this guy." Kyo said as he looked at black dragon Yuki was getting upset with kyo.

"clam down little man i-" black dragon don't get to finish his Senates course Kyo punch him,

"KYO NO!"


	23. what happen

ok here is a little more imfo about black dragon and more this is just a little your leaned more about him as time goes by, so review and tell me what you think

* * *

"KYO NO!" Yuki ran to Black Dragon. 

"Look man you Yuki friend that why i haven't Punch you to dirt but hit me again and you will be die meat." he said

"YA RIGHT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TRY!! YOU THE ONE THAT LET YUKI GET SHOOT 2 YEARS AGO! BECAUSE OF YOU WE ALMOST LOST HER!" kyo yelled

"Kyo it wasn't his fault it was mine I wasn't careful." Yuuki said Kyo looked mad he don't like that Black Dragon was here. He worried most about Yuki he don't want to see her in a hospital bed again.

"Am out of here!" was the last thing he yelled as he left.

"I thing his mad." kisa said

"ya I'll talk to him later. sorry about that black dragon i was going to make dinner why don't you wait as I get it said and you 4 i know you have home work so go finish it." the kids nodded and left to finish their work.

an hour later

Yuki finish cooling as the night class come in to see what there was to eat, "black dragon Uo Hana am going to go see if Kyo is better." Yuki said as she left.

"Man that kyo has some problems," black dragon said as he drank his beer

"you cant blame him. i mean we did put Yuki in the hospital remember" Uo said

"what Yuki was in a hospice when did this happen asked Ichijo

"who are you?"black dragon asked

"Am Yuki friend so what happen?" he said

"It ok he cares for her as much as we do he should know what happen 2 years ago." Hana said

"ok will have you hear of the dragon gang in Tokyo?" he asked the vampire sat even kaname was crust about what happen

"Ya they are they are the most Strong's gang in Tokyo" Ichijo said "they try to keep the peace with the gangs so they don't get out of control right."

"ya that right bloody. and am the leader of it Yuki and Uo were both in it as will Yuki was the little black dragon and Uo was the red dragon Yuki is going to be the next leader of the gang and her and Uo know how to kick but they always have each others back as will as everyone else in the gangs fight we get in to. Will it was a Saturday night and we were all ready to fight a gang that want to take over. of course we won't let them so we had to face off. will at the face off we Begin to fight everyone had 2 or 3 they had to fight. Unfortunately the one that me and Uo were fight had a gun and as they were about to shoot at us both Yuki step in and took the hit. two bullets in her chest. Uo here get piss and ran at him and she also get shoot as he shot Uo i ran at him and smashed him on the ground. we won the fight but had to take them to the hostile. the Shomas mad Yuki promise to "quit " the gang and she did but then again she don't."

"you don't quit being in a gagan you just take a break from it and when they need you you go back to them."

"so you are the leader of this gang?" Ichijo asked

"that Right and am one of Yuki close friends. to me she like a sister same with Uo that why i let them leave for awhile without a betting" he said as he laughter. buy the way i get you both gift i'll just wait for Yuki to come back with he little boyfriend and i'll gave them to you." he said as he showed Uo the bag that he had next to him.

"ok lets just hope she can put Kyo in a better mood." Hana said as she eat rich.

with Kyo and Yuki cross

Yuki found kyo at the gym were he was working on kicks. "Kyo." Yuki wisped she don't know what to say. but he stop and looked at her.

"Yuki is he gone?' he asked Yuki shook her head shyly

"Yuki am sorry but i just don't want what happen to you 2 year a ago happen again what if i loss you this time?" he asked her. Yuki walk to him and Hugged him

"Kyo that will never happen am not going anywhere so don't worry i'll always be with you even though i will have to go back to my step father i will go back to you as soon as i can." Yuki looked up at kyo and they kissed...


	24. Chapter 24

OK here an update sorry for the long wait. hope you like it so please review am hoping to get 100 reviews!! so be kind and review!!

* * *

Both Yuki and Kyo come back to the Kitchen Kyo tried his best not to bit the crap out of black dragon.

"Ho the baby is back with his mommy did you forget to take you nap-poo?" Uo said making fun of Kyo

"STUT UP YANKEE!!" Kyo yelled at her

"Then shur I shut up too? Am a Yankee too Kyo-kun" Yuki putting

"NO NOT YOU I WAS...I WAS JUST." Kyo beacon to get tongue tied and Yuki gigged

"No worries Kyo I was joking I know what you meant. Uo Hana should we go now? or should we invite Rin, kagura?" Yuki asked

"Invite us to what?" asked Rin as she and Kagura come in.

"We wanted to go out in town at night to see what it's like and stop at some please that we don't get to last time. so what do you say?" Uo said with a smile

"YA that sound like fun a girl's night out." Kaguar cheered

"Sure could be fun. just let me get dress." Rin said

"Ok I sure too be back in 10.Oh Ichjio there is some food there if you guys want to eat. I made a little to much." Yuki said before she left the kitchen with out another word.

10 minute late

Yuki come back and saw that everyone was in the kitchen eating.

"YUKI you look great!!" Ichijo said as she come in.

"Thank you" she said she was wearing black pant that showed her coves like her other cloths that Ayame made her. she also wear a black tub top. "big sister looks like she's was going to go boy shopping instill of just hang around with friend." Hito said as he eat

"Now don't say that. One must look their best if going out with friends. And why would I go boy shopping if I have Kyo." Yuki said as she hugged Kyo. Who blush like crazy.

"Hey little black dragon get you and red dragon something that you will just love." he said as he took out 2 Long cotes

"OH MY GOSR THAT OUR COTE FROM WHEN WE WHEN IN TO FIGHT AND WAE EVERY TIME WE WERE WITH YOU GUYS!!" Yuki yelled she was happy to see he still had them

"Ya you two forget them and I never got to see you together after you left Yuki so I though no would be the best time to gave them to you. I took them in last week to get them bigger so they still fit you both"

"Thanks." they both said as they put it on. The count was both long and they had dragon on the back. Yuki dragon was down in with whit and Uo was drowned in with red. On the bottom of Yuki's jacket it said "T**_o Never gave up to always Stan strong and to be there for who needs you. Live the way of the dragon" _**and on top it said "**_Yuki Cross little black dragon next in line for leather." _**

Uo said **_"Uotani Arsa fuche second in command."_** and on the bottom it said**_ "life for what right life for other not just yourselves." _**

And in the middle was the dragon there was also something written on the side it was their names one more and the flag of Japan...

"Cool jacket Yuki" Ichijo said smiling at her

"Thanks come on we better go if we want to make it here by one:" Yuki said as she and the others left.


	25. invit

Hi there I finally updated!! so hope you like it!! oh and i wount update intill i get at lest 3 or more reviews! please no flames

* * *

YUki and her friend look at all of the stors as they walk she get a orange t-shirt for Kyo and a tiger ear hat for Kisa and momo. Yuki was have so much fun she was happy that everyone was becoming good friends after they get 2 shopping bags each they went in a club that was open. they dace with eachother a few guys come over to them and dace with them but YUki would say no to all the guys that asked her.

"Yuki you cant do this such you and Kyo are going out but what he don know dont hurt him." Uo siad

"No Uo i could never do that to him i love him and i dont want to dace with anyone that's not him." YUki said.

an hour later

they were walking back each one of them had a blase. they arrived home and saw that Kisa momo, kyo were in the kitchen with the the kaname and the other vampire guys.

"Sissy!!" Yelled Kisa as she hugged Yuki

"hey kisa momo i get something for both of you." yuki siad as she took out the hats.

"I love it sissy thank you!" they bother said as they ran out. Yuki walk to kyo.

"here Kyo this is for you i hope you like it." Yuki said taking the T-shirt that she get him.

"Thank you and it in my favorite color too" Kyo said blushing YUki (girl) was the only one who could ever make him blush.

"Kyo-kun lets go an have a mach." Yuki said smiling

"A mach are you should we havent had one in a long time." Kyo asked

"Yes am such it would be so much fun come on." YUki answered him as she took his hand and they left the kitchen.

"You know i think watching Yuki bet kyo up. sound like fun lets go and see." Uo said as the other girls followed them

"Um Ichijo would you like to come?" Kagura asked when she saw him.

"Um Ok" he said staying up and followed her out.

10 minutes later

YUki and Kyo were in the dojo. "Ok here we go YUki .am not going to go easily on you because your a girl you know that right?" Kyo asked

"Ya you better not go easy on me i want to see what i can do." she siad as she get really Kyo was the frist to attack but missed YUki yuki get behind him and kick but Kyo got it and puled her leg to make her her fall but as yuk fell over she made it that her hands were flat on the grown she the thought Kyo to the other side of the room were Ichijo, Uo, Hana, Rin and Kagura were watching.

"wow YUki stronger." Ichijo siad he had never seen Yuki fight not like this anyways.

"Ya you seen nothing yet her and Kyo are about the same in strong so this is just going to get better as they both show what they can do.

"Kyo do you gave up?" YUki asked

"Ya you wish." he ran at her but miss

"But i have to say it looks like Yuki has gotten much stronger then ever befored." Uo said

5min later

Yuki had her hand strait as if it was a weapon on Kyo's thout . "looks like i win Kyo" she said as sh get off kyo and helped him up.

"will your got much stronger. i have to say that." he siad as he kiss Yuki on the lips.

"will i hope you not mad about that." she said as hugged him.

"Not at all but your going to have to let me protect you no mater what." yuki just nodded that what she like about Kyo the most he would do what ever it took to see that she was safe. she then remembered her dream.

"Ok but please dont die from protecting me." she wispred.

"Hum you forgot we're" Rin asked both Yuki and Kyo blush.

"that was a grat fight Yuki-chan" Ichijo said

"thank you Ichijo" YUki said bowing to him. "Will an a little tired am going to take a shower and going to bed good night." Yuki said leaving the room

'Kyo i hope you be there always for me. i know i'll always be there for him' yuki thought as she passed one of the maids

"Miss you along with he other sohmas get a letter from master Akito" YUki stop and to her letter

"Thank you there are some in the dojo" YUki told her and she want to the others. Yuki open the letter to find that it was an invit to a partty. Yuki got a bad feeling the moment she saw it, she rerembered her dream and feared that it may come ture.

'dont be stupit Yuki that could never happen never not in this life time." she told her self as she went in her room. to bad for her she would find out that dream do come turn in this care nightmaers...

* * *

OO what going to happen to them now?? will everythink turn out good? will only i know and am not telling in till i get reviwes from all of you!!!!! 


	26. teach me

ok here's the next chapter hope you guys like it and please review tell me what you think!! sorrry if it so short and if you have any ideas for this story plese tell me

I do not own vampire knights, or frurts basket

* * *

Yuki work the next morring woke no problem she looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:10am, she tryed to go back to sleep but couldn't so she stood up and took a shower. after the showered she took out a pare of jeans that Ayame maded her. the pans were black and were a perfit fit. she the took out a black T-shirt that had a cross on it. she put on her sleepers and when down stars her hair was down a full drops of water dropping but she dont care. she went to the kitchen to see that only Ichijo was there.

"OH hi Ichijo!" she said happily as she went in.

"Hi Yuki how are you?" he asked

"find." she said as she took out some pans.

"what you are you going to make?' he aksed

"pancakes for everyone want some?' Yuki asked him

"of can i help?" he aksed YUki nod and they went to work. Yuki make some blueberry pancakes this time and as they finsh up Kaname come in.

"Ichijo what are you doing?" he asked as he come in.

"Helping YUki cook." he said happliy. as YUki put the last of the pancakes on a plant and started to set the table for everyone. she dont even bother to say good morring to him.

"OH" kaname said looking at Yuki. she dont even brother to look at him.

"Yuki" he said but she dont say anything.

"Ichijo here these are for you. thank you for helping me." yuki said.

"thank you you think i can gave some to kaname? he aksed

"ya do what you want am going to see if the others are up. hope you like then see ya." Yuki siad leaving the room.

"here kaname i know for a fack that she wants you to have some." he siad as he pout to in a plat.

"thank you i wanted to asked her something but she wount talk to me." he said.

"will you did tell her that if she take Kisa in you dont want her to talk to her right will that hurt her more then anything in the world. Gave her time that all you can do after what you said." Ichijo told kaname

"how do you know?"

"she told me we are become like brother and sister. and that's something i always wanted. a sister to talk to and to have around to talk to." he said

"you just wird but this is good." kaname siad as he ate.

-with Yuki-

Yuki went in to kisa's room frist and found that her and momo were already up.

"Sissy!" they both said as they hugged Yuki.

"hey i made some pancakes for everyone so go on and help me wake everyone. they nod and left to wake the others. Yuki went to wake Kyo. she opened his door and saw that he was putting on a shirt. she smiled and sleeked up behind him adn jumped on him.

"Ya KYYYOOO!" Yuki said smiling

"Ahh Yuki how did you get in here?" kyo yelled

"i use the door silly" Yuki said smiling as if she was a child

"I kNOw that!!" he yelled as Yuki laugh.

"am glad you like the shirt i got you." Yuki said kissing his check. Kyo blush

"um will ya i mean i love it." he said "hey did you get a invite from Akito?" he asked

"Oh yes i did." yuki siad

"i dont think you such go and the others agree." he siad

"but that would be rude and he will think am scared of him which am not."

"Are you sue there will be both vampires and which and you now know that you a which and you such learn to control your powers so that nothing bad happens when you mad." he siad

"the your going to have to teach me" Yuki said putting her arms around him, he just smiled

"ok then the first lessen is in an hour ad dont think am going to go easily on you because your my girlfriend"

"you better not." she said as she kissed him...

* * *

Ok there you go! the next chapter is about her lessen i wanter how it will go will if you are all good and review then i will update asap!!


	27. yuki power

sorry it took so long. will i hope you like this chapter Please Review! sorry if it too short. of and if you have any idea for the stroy i would love to haer them plaese no flams

I do not own vampire knight or fruits basked

* * *

Yuki and Kyo went in the kitchen frist. "your power was fire at less that what i think. you see many of us have a power that we use more often and is usaly the frist power that we use. your is fire now lets put the steve on and try and make the fire bigger."

"ok" yuki looked at the fire and try her best. At frist it dont work and when she stared to get mad it finaly made a fire.

"I see." kyo whispered

"What do you see?" Yuki asked

"you powers come from how you feel. not like any of ours it both good and bad. the good think is that if your ever in danger you can protci yourself easier the bad thing is that if you ever get mad you power will come out you have to lead to contour you feelings ok. come on i'll have to teach you how to frist.

-3 hour late-

yuki and kyo were done for the day and were makeing dinner for everyone. Yuki then left to call the headmaster leaving Kyo alone reading a magazine.

"Kyo.." Kyo looked up at saw Ichijo smiling at him.

"what do you want? " He asked

"i want to talk to you about yuki am a little worred."

"ok shoot."

"ok late night she come in here and she looked like she had a ad night mare and she said that she was ok but i dont know i think there is something wrong. she just dont want to tell anyone"

"ya that sounds like her all ight. she dont like to bug other with her ploblems. dont worry i'll see what i can do... but why do you worry for her?"

"will if Kaname dont worry about her or show he cares then i will. " and wiht that he left as Yuki come in and sat down with Kyo.

"what wrong?"

"what do you mean Kyo?" Yuki asked with a blank look

"you dont seem as happy as you usually are so spiel." Yuki looked alway.

"am afred of losing you..."


	28. dont play with fire

**ok here an update!! i so happy that i ow have 100 reviws!!! this is so awsome!! thank you so much fo those who reviws Love ya all!! oh and i wnat to thank **kazukami for this idea!!

**i do not vampire knight or fruits basket **

**

* * *

**"am afraid of losing you kyo." Yuki said not looking at him

"whys that? am not going anywhere?" kyo asked her Making Yuki giggle

"not like that Kyo it's just that i had some dream that you get shout and you die in my arms. and if that realy dose happens i dont know what i'' do! i i think i would die with you." Kyo looked at Yuki crying

"dont say that! if i die you i want you to keep leaving for me ok. if i die i want you to live no matter what! you have kisa to look after and how do you think she will take it? who will the others take it? you father would go crazy if you die. promise me that if i do die one day you will live on and take care of kisa and find someone esle " Yuki looked at Kyo she dont want to but she couldn't say no to him

"ok i promise." she said sadly Kyo smiled and kiss her lips

"good now come on i have see and see what that dame at wants."

"what do you mena?"

"he told me to meet him today at some cafe but i have to close why."

"that grat!! now this is you guys change to get to know each other better and be friends" yuki was happy about this meeting. her eyes were fulled with hope

"ya shue i'll try."kyo said smiling at her he loved to see her this way. Yuki went with him to the door

"take care Kyo-kun!!" she said as she hugged him"

"you too yuki." and with that kyo lift.

"Yuki.." someone said yuki turn to see kaname.

"what?"she asked

"come with me i need to talk to you"

"i cant i have things to go." she said as she walked passed him but he took her arm.

"just hare me out. plaese yuki" yuki could do anythink but go with him. he took her out side to the green house.

"what is it kaname? " she asked

"am here to gave you one last change Yuki."

"for what?"

"to come with me and leave those people you call friends you dont need them. Yuki just tell them you dont want to see them again and that you dont want that girl and that all. it's not hard is it?" as he said this he walked to yuki. Yuki took a step back. she was mad how could he say that! they were her friends she could never do that to them they are like the family .

"so what do you say?" he asked as she step closer to her.

"WHAT DO I SAY!! I CANT BELIVE YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK!!"Yuki temper was geting out of contra"I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT DONT EVEN SAY THAT! THEY ARE MORE LIKE A FAMILY TO ME ! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM. AND I WOULD NEVER EVER SAY THAT I DONT WNAT TO BE WITH THEM!! HOW COULD I? THEY DO NOTHING BUT HELP ME WHEN I NEED IT!!"As she yelled there was the green house went on fire and then her vision when bury she was using her powers with out knowing or meaning to. befor she could say think she pass out...


	29. dad?

ok here is the next chapter i hope you guys like it and i wnat to asked and see if their is anyone that want to beta this story? will here is pleaes review!!

i do now own vampier knight or fruts basket

* * *

Before yuki could hit the ground Yuta got her and glare at Kaname

"How dare you. Even after know she is my daughter you do this to her. Don't you think she been thought enough? She was meant to be with Kyo and no one else. You already have someone go to her and not her." and with that Yuta took Yuki always form kaname and into her room once more. But before he could leave her room Yuki woke up…

"ummm dad?' she said Yuta stopped die. He turns and saw that Yuki was rubbing her eyes…and when he saw her open them she looked surprised

"Oh am sorry! I forgot where I was for a minute." she said as she stood up.

"That's ok Yuki. I just put you in bed/ do you remember what happened?" he asked her.

"Yes I got mad at Kaname and I use my powers and I burned the green house." she said as she cried.

"Don't cry it not your fault. Look why don't you wipe those tears and I go cook you something?" he asked and Yuki nod they walked out of Yuki room and they went to the kitchen… all of the sohma's where out somewhere. And she was alone with the night class and Yutan. They where both in the kitchen as Yuta asked Yuki think about herself.

"So what do you like to do Yuki?" he asked

"Um I like to cook, sing, marcher arts, I like reading and writing. But…" Yuki stopped for a moment

"But what?" he asked

"But I don't have much time to do any of it anymore. I have to keep an eye on the night class in school and I barley have time for Me." she said not such why she was telling him all this.

"That a sham I would like to hear you sing if you don't mine."

"Um ok. Stay right here am going to get something." Yuki left the room and then come back with a lap top in her hands… She opens up a filer and then music come on.

"I made this a little bit before leaving Kyo and the others…" yuki said and he nodded

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're going to be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

_1_ - As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

_Repeat 1_

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
and suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

Yuta. "That was beautiful. I can see you as a singer in a few years from now. Sing on stag everyone cheering for you and you only." Yuta said once Yuki was done.

"Thank you but the headmaster said I should look for something better then sing, he don't think it's a good idea that another reason why I don't sing much." Yuki said

"Don't listen to him. You have talent should show the world what you can do. Ok don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Yuta advise her,

"You think?"

"Yuki asked as she eats the food he made her. He nodded. Yuki smiled

"Thank you and this is really good!! You not a bad cook you know." Yuki said he laughed

"Why thank you. "He said Yuki feet safe with Yuta not the way she feet with Kyo but in a father fight kind of way.

"Oh am sorry for calling you dad earlier I don't mean to." she said Yuta face drop a little.

"That ok I don't mind." he said as he stood up and took a cup of water. Before Yuki could say anything else

Ayame come in and made them both jump… 


	30. finding a dress

_**ok sorry for taking so long i had a small wrter block and if there is anyonw has ab idea i would love to haer it and am also looking for beta to look thought it if you want to help then PM me plaese and plaese review**_

_**I do not own fruits backet or vampire knights**_

_**--**_

Yuki pov

Ayame come in and made us both jump. He was hanging on Yuki back as Shigure ,Hatori and Ritsu come behind him

"Tohru-kun am here to pick out a dress for the Party!!" he said

"Now Ayame don't scare the poor girl now let go of her." Hatori said as he walked behind him

"OK " Ayame said as he let go of me . Yuta looked surprise.

"your going to the party?" he asked me

"um yes that right. Akito wants me to go and it would be rude not to go you know." He nod uninteresting

"Yuta-sama you are going to be coming too right?" Ritsu asked him he seem shy as away but that was ok,

"yes I am I always go. And also kaname and the others are going. I don't know why Akito doesn't invite outsiders that much. Its no surprised that he wants you to go you do know many of the family secrets but to invite them. But Akito is like that. So you think I can help pick out a dress?" he asked  
"such such come lets go to the living room and Tohru-kun let the maids get the deis you mush come with me!!" we went into the living room and Shigure took out some dress. This was going to a long long day I could just feel it.

**__**

(A\N am too lazy to put down what dress she wore so just look on my profile to see which dress Ayame made her ware. Ok)

It took us hours to finally find a dress. (_**once again am too lazy to put down detils so just look at my profile)**_

After we found it I went to change back to normal clothes.

"Tohru tomorrow o would like you to come to my shop that I have here and mold for some of my news dress don't worry its noting bad." he add when he looked at me.

"um ok I'll tell Yuki and Kyo to come with it would be fun." I said he nodded

"brink Kisa too!! We can have her mold the others for middle school.

"ok I'll asked her when she comes home. " as time when on the others came back I told Kyo and Yuki and they agreed to come with me and kisa was more then happy to hepl out. We eat out and had chiness. It was so much fun that I almost forget that my father and zero would be coming here in 2 more weeks and that my birthday would be in a few days,. Not that it mattered but when my father and zero come here I would have to act like the little girl they know and not what I am right now so I better have fun while I can. I even for got about my dream that's until that night when I had it again…


	31. HELP

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	32. cat fight

**Hi there everyone sorry for not update but I read this over and I hope that some of the first 7 chapter dint make too much sencet so I went back and fix them they are not fix and here is the new chapter I hope you all like it and the next one am updating will be where are you going at night yuki? I hope you all like this chapter and please tell me what you think.,**

**I do now owe vampire knight or fruits basket**

Day went by and The Sohma's along with Uo and Hana where plain Yuki(girl) birthday.

"Ok its all setter then Yuki (boy) and Kyo will take Tohru out all day and not come back unit 4 that day while we all get everything. Girls will be cooking since you guys cant cook worth crap. And the guys will take care of the music and decorating everything." Uo said as she looked at everyone they all nodded

"UM I…I thi…think we …should get her something that is from all of us.." Ritsu said shyly

"that a great idea we can get a charmed bracelet with all the Chinese zodiac!! Each of us gives her once of the animals!!"

"yes that is a good idea long with the zodiac which you will give her we will get chimes that is more us and that way she has a little bit of use were ever she goes." Hana said as she drank her tea.

"Ok then now that all this is settered lets make dinner we did tell her we could hander it for tonight." Uo said as she stood up everyone followed and went to work….

**With Yuki yuki pov**

I was staring off in to space. Think of everything that happen so far and some of the new people I meet there is Yuta who is every kind and I cant help but see him as a father. And then there is Sara kaname's future wife I have no clue who told her he was here but who did she is now staying at the summer\winter inn with us but I don't see her at all am with the sohma's and Uo and hana who always keep me too busy to notches anything, and it feels like old time just the 12 of use teen and per-teens just hanging out and just keeping each other busy. I love it..

"little black dragon… earth to little black dragon do you hear me?" black dragon was saying as he looked at me holding out some hot coco.

"Ya sorry about that I zone out for a minute there. Thanks for the hot coco." I said to him today I got to hang out with black dragon who is just as fun as the others.

"Ya I can see that." He said with a smile he only gave me we sat on the beach and watch the people pass by.

"SO tell me what's up? I know there is something you want to tell me but wont. So what is it?" I asked him I know him too will I know he wants to talk about something"

"will I will you see I don't know how to say this but we need you and Uo back. Just his one last time we need to fight the Moons again but this time its here and everyone is going to be here by next week and we need both of you like the old times just this one last fight if we can bet then again and they see that you and Uo would come back to fight when need they will lay low like all the others but if you don't then they all will rise and try and hurt incense people, please Yuki we realy need you," I looked at him he was begging me to come back just this once the last time I would be able to be little black dragon at less until I got out of school and then am going in on full time..

"you thought I would say no dint you If not then you would have said it eraser dose Uo know?"

"ya I told her she said she was in so what do you think?"

"will of course am going this won't be the last time when ever you need help I will be there ok." I told him I could feel my blood boiling this is all the things I missed for so long this is what I did and would always be doing the group I would always help no mater what.

"thanks I know we could count on you." I nodded and we stood up we then went to the nears shop to buy something for the headmaster and Zero and the other for x-mas cause I don't think am going ot get the change to do so later.

**Later at the inn**

Everything was a mess when the night class and Sara came there was flower everywhere and on everything the maid had the day off so the Sohma's where trying to cook and cleaning the mess but to no hope. After a while they stared to have a food fight and thought the uncooked food at each other. At that moment yuki and black dragon came in

"Hi there guys am home." she yelled at them with a smile the night classed looked at all the bags they had.

"and we broth food since little black dragon know this would happen so ya here you go." he said looking at the mess

"Sorry Yuki we don't mean to do this whole mess." Kyo said as he and Yuki (boy) helped them with the bags of food and yuki took off her coute

"don't worry Kyo its ok but am so not cleaning the mess so am going to go and put my shopping bags in my room and take a show and when I come back down this mess better be clean or you will not have dinner." she said as she took black dragon bags "watch them clean and make such they clean everything." she the turn to see Ichijo, Aido and Yuta and handed them 3 of the bags

"here is food of all of you I thought since this would d happen" she pointed to the kitchen you guys won't have anything to eat so I got this hoe you like it." she said they all thanked Yuki all but kaname and Sara who just looked at her as she took the bags and left to her room.

"so what the plan?" black dragon asked

"good its this Saturday we are having her out all day and then come back and have the party and we are given her a charm bracelet as a group gift so we are getting her a charm that is like us." Uo told him

"ok so now time to clean don't want little black dragon to be mad now do we?" he said as everyone started to clean some of the night class helped out.

"that girl Yuki right she looks like she a Yankee the way she dress.." Sara said everyone looked at and Uo went inform of her

"what you have a problem with us Yankee? There are 2 gang members in this room to think about what your answer is going to be carefully." she said creaking her fingers and black dragon behind her. Everyone had stopped to what they where doing and looked at them…

"Oh like am scared of you.. You nothing compeered to me and and same with that girl she nothing in tis world there some who are need and those who are not leaned where you belong case the world don't need people like you and Yuki." she said in her high and might voice. This got al the Sohma's mad as will as kaname be he count do anything about it, but before anything could say anything a voice cut thought

"that is wrong you know, the world don't need anyone non of us are need to make it go round so then not you or me are need not anyone in this room are need in this world but we are still Alive and we can die any day hour minute secsnon as I speech there are 100's of deaths each one of a baby, child, teen, young adult mother father grandfather grandmother it don't mater how old you are or how long it take It can take 100ths of years from now it can be tomorrow or it can be long but in the end we all die. So what is the different of you and us we will die in the in even thought it may be a different time that all that different. So don't you talk like your so high and might to any of my friends aging or.." Yuki snapped her fighter and fire and appeared and then she swage her hand those here and water also appeared and went at her with the water and the stem from the fire right at her and thought her back in to the wall " or you will be dealing with me and am no push over with it comes to defending my friends that goes of all of you In the night class." and with that Yuki turn to her friends. "come on lets go the living room and eat there we can clean this mess later." Yuki said smiling at them like nothing just happen they all followed Yuki Ichijo, and Yuta followed her as will taking just a bag of food with them and living the other one to the night class kaname waited to go with but Yuki was still mad at him and he couldn't just go there and act like nothing had happen..


End file.
